Mi existir
by Srita Bathory
Summary: Mi nombre es Bella, tengo dos hijos Tamara y Julián, hijos de Jacob...pero ahora debo regresar a Forks y encontrarme con mi antiguo amor, el que deje por salvar mi alma, por vivir una vida humana, al que nunca deje de amar...
1. Por una vida humana

Hola, mi nombre es Isabella pero todos me llaman Bella, mas corto, mas lindo, mas cómodo, tengo el cabello castallo, al sol se llegan a ver algunos mechones rojizos, tengo actualmente veinticuatro años y tengo dos hijos Samara y Julián, hijos de Jacob Back

¿Como sucedió esto? pues verán yo siempre ame a Edward Cullen mi vampiro, pero una tarde después de la muerte de Charly me di cuenta que quería una vida humana…

Flash pack

-Papa, ya ve voy quede con Ángela y Jessica para ir a Setter- grite desde las escaleras, nadie contesto, me extrañe y fui asta su habitación allí estaba paresia dormido

-Charly, papa- le moví, no se movía, estaba frió, me quede estática estaba muerto sentía como las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas

-Papa despierta, por favor, no es gracioso, vamos el desayuno esta listo, papa- me deje caer, mi cuerpo hizo un ruido sordo, le abrase y me quede allí junto a su cuerpo entonces tome el teléfono sin poder hacer mas

-Bella, amor ¿que pasa?-pregunto la voz de Edward

-¿Puedes venir?-

-Si estaré allí ¿pero que pasa?- colgué el teléfono pero antes escuche el ruido del motor minutos después unos brazos marmóreos me abrasaban, los Cullen se encargaron de todo, yo no tuve que preocuparme por nada entonces comencé a pensar que yo quería una vida humana, con hijos, nietos ext…. A pesar que Edward no me podría dar eso y entonces se lo dije

-Edward- sonrió y me miro

-si i Bella-

-Creo que esto no esta funcionando, sabes te amo mucho y siempre te voy a amar, pero siento que necesito vivir, una vida, una vida humana Edward yo- no continué

-Te entiendo- me sonrió y me beso

-Asta luego bella- me dijo dando media vuelta dejándome allí en el claro.

Esa misma tarde los Cullen se fueron de Forks y allí estaba yo sola sin nadie siquiera estaba mi padre ,solo Jacob y fue así como me fui perdiendo en el, ¿lo ame? si pero nunca como a Edward ,nos mudamos entonces a Florida un lugar con mucho sol realmente un lugar donde nunca vendría el, en fin tuvimos a dos niños Tamara y Julián, Tamara tiene 5 y Julián 4 muy lindos, Tamara tiene el pelo negro casi a la cintura su papa se había empellado en dejárselos largo, piel morena y ojos negros, el niño es mas parecido a mi tiene el cabello castallo corto y lacio, ojos cafés moreno claro al igual que su hermana..

_o0oo0o0o0o00oo0o0o000000_

wo0o0la

Pz espero les guste aunque yo soy de la idea

Anti Jacob

Bueno si lo quiero pero me desilusione de el en amanecer

¡Pederasta¡

,¡Asalta cunas1 (bueno que Edward es unos 80 años mas grande k bella hahha)

Pero bueno nunca igualara el amor que le tengo a Edward es que es tan perfecto bueno ya espero les guste opriman Go y si no pz también díganme como mejorarlo vale les quiero

Ciiaooo.


	2. la muerte de jacob

Sin en cambio, no fue todo felicidad el mes pasado Jacob murió íbamos los dos, después de la fiesta de navidad, por parte de mi trabajo… los niños estaban en casa con la niñera.

El me sonreía y yo le di un ligero beso encendió las luces y el coche se volcó, los frenos no funcionaron, todo daba vueltas, me vi a mi fuera del auto y después ya no supe mas, cuando desperté corrí asta el coche no se como pero lo hice sin tropezarme, el me miro estaba llorando.

-Te amo Bella, se feliz, cuida a los niños-

-No Jacob no— solloce

-¿Así es como se siente?- me dijo y las lagrimas corrían, era cierto que todos los hombres lobo se recuperaban rápidamente pero esta vez no fue así, esta vez Jacob estaba por morir y el lo sabia

-Te amo- me dijo, le bese

-Pediré ayuda-

- No quédate, me iré en unos momentos Bella lo siento ,siento no poder cuidarte, a ti y a los niños te amo, los amo - cero sus ojos esforzándose por sonreír y quedo en mis brazos, y esa fue la peor navidad que e vivido, después del funeral, tome a mis niños, el dinero, algo de ropa y subí a la camioneta y me encamine a el aeropuerto para ir a Forks junto con Sam y Emily que me habían ofrecido quedarme con ellos unos días, no me quedaría allí estaría en mi casa , o mejor dicho al casa de mi padre, pero seria bueno alejarme de todo lo que me recordara a el.

Mis hijos aun estaban muy pequeños para comprenderlo pero sabia que les dolía…

Llegamos y Emily nos estaba esperando sonreí o almenos lo intente, la abrase nos dirigimos a mi casa pues no quise ir a la push, limpie algo la casa y arregle mi habitación que ahora seria la de mis hijos yo dormiría en la de Charly,

-Mami tengo hambre- dijo la voz de mi hija

- Vale vamos a la tienda y compro algo para comer ¿vale?- sonreí y me dirigí con ellos a la tienda, baje del coche y lo que vi me dejo helada los Cullen, o al menos una Cullen

-Bella- grito

-Alice- dije en voz queda

-¿Que hacen aquí? pensé que nunca se quedaban mucho tiempo-

- No a pasado tanto Bella- me indico

-Sabrías que estaría aquí ¿cierto?_

-La verdad si, después de tanto tiempo de no verte, ni una visión, nada-me miro y sonrió un momento mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas - Pero ahora te vi –

-Si bueno-

-¿Que a sido de ti bella?-pregunto

-Mami- grito la voz desesperada de Tamara, esa niña era igual a su padre se molestaba cuando no había comido

-Vale, vale- le dije y pedí a Alice que me acompañara

-¿Mami?- pregunto

-An pasado muchas cosas Alice, entre ellas me case, tengo hijos- enumere mientras compraba unas galletas y se las daba a Tamara y a Julián y unos jugos

- ¿con Jacob?- pregunto me dolió oír su nombre asentí

-¿donde esta ahora?-pregunto

-en Florida, por la calle Wilquinsol, en el cementerio Dontar, en una lapida- informe, se quedo callada

-¿como paso?-

-Un accidente automovilístico, veníamos de una fiesta- le informe

Me abraso y me sentí tan bien ,hacia tanto de que no tenia una amiga como alice.

-¿Donde te estas quedando?-

-En casa de charly-

-Ven a casa, todos decíamos saber que a pasado con tigo, mi hermano ya no puede seguir sin ti, necesitan hablar, necesitamos aclarar muchas cosas- me digo

-No lo se-

-Por favor- lo pensé un momento, ¿acaso me quedaba otra alternativa?. Al fin y al cabo era alice ella siempre consigue lo que quiere.

_Oo0o0o0o0o0o00oo0_

Wo0ola jejje pz aquí el segundo capi

Déjenme reviews si quieren que continuara


	3. vampiros de ojos ¿rojos?

No sabía que hacer solo la mire y pose mí vista en sus ojos do… ¿rojo?, me quede estática y con la boca abierta, ella pareció darse cuenta pues miro hacia otro lado.

-Entonces ¿vienes?-pregunto y yo asentí aun perpleja por el color de sus ojos, eran tan profundos, demostraban una tristeza inmensa.

-¿Alice?-pregunte

-Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa- me informo, llame a mis niños y subimos a su coche ,redujo la velocidad seguramente en consideración a mis hijos, sonreí y le agradecí con la mirada, cuando llegamos todo era extraño era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado ,Alice seguía igual y yo ya me veía mas vieja, aun era joven pero no aparentaba 17,18 o 19 meneé la cabeza y mire a mis hijos que miraban la casa con los ojitos abiertos como platos, nos dirigimos asta la entrada, Alice abrió la puerta y me encontré con Esme y Charlisle recostados mirando televisión

-Bella, esta de regreso- dijo Alice en susurro en poco tiempo tenia a todos los Cullen a mi alrededor, y eso incluye a Edward me miro y bajo la mirada, me quede mirándolo se veía igual, tan perfecto, tan hermoso, tan sexy, en si todo el era perfecto, Esme se lanzo a mis brazos

- Bella, ¿Como estas?, ¿Que a pasado??- me miro y sonrió - estábamos tan preocupados, ni una sola visión…¿que paso?- eran demasiadas preguntas cuyas respuestas me causaban dolor

-Es complicado- le dije, Jasper me sonrió calidamente, Rosalie me miraba enojada, distante, fría, como siempre. Emmet me abraso

-Hola chica- me digo sonriente

-Hola Emmet- sonreí y mire a Charlisle

-Hola Bella ¿como estas?- pregunto seguro noto que algo andaba mal

-Bien gracias, yo….los extrañaba mucho a todos- mire a cada uno y mi vista paro en Edward, el se fijaba en algo detrás de mis piernas de echo todos los Cullen lo hacían, ¡por dios ¡mis niños se me olvido, les mire, me hinque junto a ellos

-Son amigos de mami, pórtense bien en lo que ella converso con ellos ¿vale?- les sonreí y les di un beso en la frente

-¿Quienes son?-pregunto rosalie su voz era áspera, con dolor,

-Son mis hijos Rosalie, ella es Tamara y el es Julián- le dije volteándome a mirarla.

Me miro y sus ojos destellaban aun mas y al igual que los de alice eran rojos, ¿Qué había pasado?,

-¿Tus hijos?-pregunto Edward

-Si mis hijos- repetí

-¿Esta casada?- pregunto y yo asentí

Rosalie dejo escapar un gruñido, el mire y Charlisle la reprendió

-Bella querida, ¿cuando paso esto?- pregunto entonces Esme

-Cuando ustedes se fueron de Forks, comencé a salir con Jacob – mire hacia afuera para que no vieran mis lagrimas

-¿Donde esta el?, ¿El sabe que viniste bella?-pregunto charlisle

-El esta muerto- no pude evitarlo y las lagrimas escaparon, Esme me abraso tranquilizándome

-Mami ¿Por que lloras?-pregunto Tamara

-No lloraba bebe, por que no vas a ver televisión con tu hermano ¿si?- les sonreí y se sentaron en uno de los sillones, Esme encendió el televisor para ellos

- ¿como murió?-pregunto Emmet, imprudente pensé

-Accidente automovilístico- informo alice

-¿Tu lo sabias?-pregunto Edward

-Me acabo de enterar – gruño mire a Alice, ella no era así, mire los ojos de Jasper rojos, Esme igual, todos, hasta Edward entonces mire a Charlisle sus ojos eran rojos como el vino sentí una punzada de terror

-Bella ¿estas bien?-pregunto jaspher seguramente al notar mis emociones

-Si, estoy bien- le dije mirándoles

-¿Donde vives ahora?-cuestiono Edward

-En Florida- les dije

- ¿Cuanto tiempo estarás en Forks?- pregunto Rosalie

-No lo se- era verdad no sabia cuanto tiempo estaría aquí, una semana, tal vez dos, un año, tres o tal vez el resto de mi vida, no lo sabia

-Mami podemos irnos me pica la nariz- me digo Tamara acercándose

-¿Que?-entonces recordé, mis hijos y su parecido con su padre "Licántropo"

- Claro, ¿ por que no tengo experiencia en esto?- me di cuenta que pregunte demasiado alto

-En un momento si querida- ella asintió y estornudo a la vez, esto iba a ser muy difícil cuando fuera la trasformaron de los dos, ¿cuando seria?, ¿como voy a manejarlo? ¿los dos la tenían?. Según Jacob lo mas seguro era que solo Tamara la tuviera pues era mas ágil, olía a los vampiros, ext y Julián era mas como yo algo torpe y no muy ágil pero increíblemente tierno y dulce…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

wo0o0o0la

pz aquí si yo de nuevo jejeje pz es k no actualizare en unos días por que me voy de ¡campamento¡ y luego vacaciones pero bueno allí llevo la laptop jejje pero aun así no quería irme sin dejarles un capi antes jejje cuídense

xao0o0

y opriman go00¡¡¡¡

Agradecimientos:

Glory4everPink: gracias por tus consejos je si soy algo distraída con las faltas de ortografía seguiré tu consejo, y are los capis mas largos jejeje no te preocupes, en fin cuidate y espero sigas leyendo Xao

ale-cullen4: me alegra que te allá gustado espero sigas leyendo byebye

Jan-Cullen-Hale: muchas gracias así lo


	4. la razon de todo

Moví la cabeza para olvidarme de esos pensamientos y mire al resto de los Cullen, sabia que había llegado el momento de preguntarlo lo sentía, debía saber por que el color de sus ojos.

-¿Que a pasado?-pregunte me miraron sin comprenderme, necesitaba espaciarme mejor

-Sus ojos- entonces note que mi voz había salido en susurro, un tenue susurro pero estaba segura que todos lo habían oído, Esme tomo mi mano y me condujo a uno de los sillones, que estaban algo alejados de mis hijos

-Bella- esta vez fue Carlisle quien hablo- Cuando tu te fuiste….Edward decidió dejarnos , no deseaba seguir en Forks, sin en cambio no se fue ,se quedo con nosotros poco a poco su comportamiento fue cambiando, sus emociones, lo que a la ves afecto a Jaspher- hizo una pausa y me miro, yo le miraba sin comprender, me sonrió y continuo – como sabes Jasper no tenia el mismo control que nosotros, -hizo otra pausa y yo asentí, se notaba que le costaba trabajo explicarlo- Una noche Jaspher trago a un humano a casa, el olor de la sangre, de la sangre humana, fue mucho para la mayoría, el sabor les cambio, todo cambio, entonces "rompieron la dieta"-rio al decir esto –cazaban cerca de casa, algunas veces los traía dentro, no pude contenerme Bella, ni yo ni Esme pudimos-la miro y entonces se sentó

-¿Entonces fue mi culpa?-pregunte, mi corazón se estremeció con solo pensar que yo había echo que los vampiros mas nobles se volvieran unos a los que no les importaba nada solo el placer de beber la sangre de un humano.

-Tu no tuviste la culpa Bella- esta vez hablo Jasper, maldición debía controlar mejor mis emociones, me repetí

-Fue nuestra culpa si tan solo nos hubiéramos controlado, si hubiéramos querido lo hubiéramos logrado pero todos estábamos muy resentidos Bella, en esa época todos te..Te odiábamos por haber dejado a Edward,en cierta manera te culpábamos, los humanos dejado de significar algo para nosotros- me explico Rosalie , me quede callada, quería asimilar todo, antes de hablar , entonces sentí una ola de calma correr por mi cuerpo ¡gracias Jasper¡.

-¿Y ahora?- fue lo único que puede preguntar, me reprendí por no haber formulado una buena pregunta

-Necesitamos volver a ver a los humanos como personas, no como alimento, necesitamos quererlos, admirarlos, apreciarlos, - me dijo Esme sonriéndome de una manera maternal como siempre aunque ahora causaba un efecto distinto al ver sus ojos, había una tristeza inmensa en ese color tan oscuro, el color de la sangre

-Te necesitamos Bella, necesitamos que nos enseñes, eres la única humana que emos llegado a amar- Carlisle hablo su voz era triste, me miraron

-¿Pero como puedo ayudar?-

-Quédate en Forks, ven con nosotros, quédate con nosotros, te cuidaremos, les cuidaremos, queremos ser los mismos de antes Bella y tu eres la única que puede ayudarnos- Esme como siempre tan dulce, sabia que ellos no me harían daño ni a mi ni a mis hijos, además yo tenia parte de la culpa aunque ellos digieran que no era verdad yo tenia culpa, lo sabia

-Esta bien- dije me miraron sorprendidos, seguramente pensaron que no aceptaría

-Ho Bella gracias- Alice salto sobre mi y me abraso como antes, luego se aparto y se fue junto a Jasper a una velocidad sorprendente

-Lo siento- me dijo, me quede helada jamás había pasado eso, jamás,

- Esta bien- le dije

-Entonces te mudas con nosotros- me pregunto Rosalie, asentí,

-Iremos por tus cosas- me dijo Alice y enseguida ella y Jasper ya no estaban

-Te quedaran en la recamara de Edward, debido a que es el único que casi nunca lo ocupa- rió Emmet, yo tampoco pude evitar reír- Aun tenemos la cama que ocupabas cuando te quedabas aquí, así que esta todo arreglado- sonrió le regrese el gesto

-Mami, me duele la cabeza, me pica la nariz ,tengo hambre, y sueño, quiero ver a tía Emily y tío Sam- grito mi hija me reí, se veía bastante cómica sus bracitos cruzados en su pecho, la boca asiendo puchero, sus ojitos entrecerrados, su cabello a los lados sonreí

-Vale veremos a los tíos mañana ¿ok?, ahora te doy algo de comer, recuéstate un momento haber si baja el dolor…- ella asintió y se fue a sentar, se recostó y cerro los ojos, mi niño seguía sentado tranquilo mirando le televisor, me senté juntos a Alice que comenzó a platicarme de su nueva colecciona e ropa, esme cubrió a mis niños con su chamarra, les acomodo el pelo, le mire y sonreí, nadie le quitaría nunca a esme el extinto maternal.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0

wo0o0la

Ya regrese je les escribí este capi je

Bella se quedara con los cullen yeah ejejejjeej

Si lo se "que le echo los cullen" jejeje lo siento pero no se preocupen todo se arreglara "creo" si no me dejan revierws juro que are que Jasper se cene a Bella en el próximo Cáp. Eee….ntc

Bueno en fin

Cuídense

y feliz navidad

Contestación los revierws

Glory4everPink: bueno pues muchas gracias, por tus consejos, empezare a ser los capiz mas largos, cuidate y síguela

ale-cullen4.. no n mueras… jejej me alegro que te gusta enserio, muchas grax, si charlisle también ejejeje pero no te preocupes e como dije se arreglara o eso creo jjuju

Karinna Nicole Cullen claro la seguiré, espero sigas leyendo chao

Bueno ahora si me voy xao00o0


	5. un te amo puede cambiar todo

-Mama, mami – llamo esta vez mi hijo

-¿Que paso?- me acerque a ellos,

-Tengo hambre y Tamara esta roncando- sonreí

-bueno pues déjala dormir, yo mientras te preparo algo vale- mire Esme para ver si habría comida en el refrigerador negó

-No te preocupes ahora mando a alguien- me sonrió y luego miro a Emmet y enseguida salio me quede mirándolo , ¿no se suponía que debería decirle que quería de comer??, en fin agradecí y me senté junto a mis hijos, comencé a tararearles una nana, no la nana que Edward me cantaba para dormir, no esta me la había enseñado su papa, mire a los Cullen todos parecían seguir haciendo sus actividades pero sabia que en realidad todos me miraban a mi, enseguida llego Emmet con la mitad de la tienda en brazos

-No sabia que querías así que elige- sonreí

- Gracias Emmet- prepare algo sencillo carne asada y agua de limón , lo se, no muy elaborado pero no deseaba tardarme las horas considerando que mis hijos están muriendo de hambre al fin los senté y les di sus platos, comencé a comer junto con ellos, no me di cuenta del hambre que tenia hasta ese momento, Edward se sentó junto a mi, seguido por Alice, jaspher, Emmet, Esme y Carlisle, esta vez me detuve a mirarlos mejor, los ojos de el color mas fuerte eran los de Jasper era de suponer, luego Rosalie que competían con los de Edward, después Esme, luego Alice, y los de Carlisle que en ves de un tono rojo profundo era mas bien un naranja, todos tenían una tristeza profunda en sus ojos

-Supongo que tus hijos son iguales a su padre ¿no?- asentí ya sabia a lo que iba por lo que me adelante

-Mañana iré a ver a Sam, necesito que me explique unas cosas- Esme me sonrió

-¿veremos a tío Sam?-me pregunto mi niño a veces era tan distraído como yo

-Si veremos a su tío- si dijeron ambos, pero mi niña siguió comiendo

-¿Te sientes bien Tam?- pregunte preocupada, casi no hablaba, sus cabello estaba revuelto, tenia la nariz roja.

-Si ma – me abraso, no quede muy convencida pero debería esperar asta mañana por que según Jacob todos los 25 era una especie de reunión y hoy era 25, cargue a Tamara y le di la mano a Julián

-Buenas noches- les dije a la familia de vampiros que nos acompañaba en la cena

-Necesitas algo Bella- pregunto Esme

-No gracias, todo esta bien—les dije y comencé a subir las escaleras sin tropezarme pero aun así era complicado como dije estaba acostumbrada a que Jacob siempre me ayudara .entonces me miro Edward

-Deja yo le llevo- me digo mientras tomaba a mi hija, esta arrugo la nariz pero no se despertó al contrario se acurrucó mas en su pecho me quede sorprendida no debería ¿repelerlos?, en fin era una suerte esta vez fue mas fácil llegamos asta la habitación de Edward, estaba tal y como la recordaba, me recosté en la cama puse a mi niño a un lado y mi niña del otro Edward se sentó en su famoso sillón

-Te amo bella- me dijo cuando pensó que yo ya estaba dormida – Se que tu deseabas hijos, emociones humanas, un esposo que sintiera el calor de tu mano, alguien a quien abrasar sin miedo a que te lastimara, me alegra que lo encontraras enserio, pero me duele Bella, me duele mucho, aun te amo Bella- justo cuando iba a salir un "te amo"escapo de mis labios

Me miro y yo me quede mirándolo ya lo había dicho que mas podía hacer….

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Wo0o0o0la

Si lo se deberían asesinarme por lo que le echo a los cullen pero todo se arreglara, ya saben con que condición eee….bn y sobre lo de Tam y Julián y la herencia de su padre, tendrán que esperar a ver lo que dice Sam, jejejej Bella le dijo a Edward te amo y ahora que pasara, depende de ustedes, si me dejan revierws ago que se queden juntos, si no me vuelvo la loca que casi mata a Bella y hago que Bella lo deseche y Edward se quede con migo y fin de la historia jejeje no mentira pero dejen revierws

Cuídense mucho0

Espero hayan pasado una feliz navidad, y pasen un muy buen año nuevo


	6. hay que esperar?

-Mami- esa voz me hizo girarme era Tamara

-¿Que pasa bebe?-le pregunte

-Me siento mal – chillo

-¿De que? ,¿Que tienes?- pregunte preocupada

-Me duele la garganta, el cuerpo, me pica algo la nariz-

-No te preocupes, mañana iremos al medico, ahora intenta dormir si son las 4 espera unas horas- se recostó en mi pecho y se quedo dormida al igual que yo. No supe que paso con Edward si se fue o se quedo esa noche con nosotros solo se que esa noche dormí de lo mas tranquila, el sol dio directo en mi cara entonces desperté a Tamara y Julián no había nadie en mi habitación por lo cual supuse que Edward ya se había ido, me duche y cambie a mis hijos cuando estuvimos listos. Baje, como de costumbre todos estaban entretenidos en algo, Alice miraba algo en el computador junto con Jaspher, Emmet miraba televisión, Rosalie estaba mirando una revista, Carlisle conversaba con Esme en uno de los sillones

-Buenos días- dije

-Buenos días, ¿como están?- pregunto Esme acercándose – Edward salio dijo que debía hacer algo- informo y yo le mire agradecida.

Me senté y les di un plato de cereal con leche a cada uno y otro para mi terminamos de desayunar y les dije que iría a ver a Sam, Esme insistió en que me quedara un rato mas pero negué debía verle ahora por el bien de mis niños especial el de Tamara. Llege a la casa de Sam sonreí y toque a la puerta, abrió Emily

-Ho Bella querida pasa- me digo sonriéndome

-Gracias Emily ¿como as estado?-

- Muy bien, o mira esos dos niños tan lindos, son mis niños o por dios como an crecido- sonrió dándoles un beso en la frente a cada uno

-¿Que es ese olor?- pregunto la voz de Sam – Bella, niños ¿como están?- pregunto sonriente

-Sam quiero hablar con tigo sobre bueno tu sabes- Sam enseguida comprendió

-mm niños por que no me ayudan con mi jardín eh- pregunto Emily llevándoles afuera

-¿Que pasa Bella?, no creo que tengas problema con ello aun son muy pequeños, siquiera sabemos si tienen la herencia o no-

-Bueno veras Sam es que me estoy quedando en casa de los Cullen- Sam frunció el seño

-Lo se pero creme que no a pasado nada entre Edward y yo amo a Jac-…- no me dejo terminar

-No te expliques Bella, Jacob siempre supo lo mucho que amabas a Edward siempre lo digo pero aún a si te amaba y por lo mismo desea que seas feliz Bella lo sabes- sonreí

-Gracias Sam-

-Bueno ¿pero que es lo que pasa?-

-Bueno me e estado quedando con ellos, tenemos un especie de acuerdo, pero temo por mis niños en especial por Tam ella a comenzado asentirse mal, -hice una pausa

-¿Como que mal?- pregunto

-Bueno le pica la nariz, le duele el cuerpo, esta distraída desde que llegamos-

-¿Les repele?- pregunto le mire confundida – A ellos ¿ les repele?- entonces comencé a recordar

-No – hice una pausa y suspire- No lo hace-

-No lo se Bella esto es extraño, tal vez es solo un pequeño rastro de su herencia, tal vez no la tenga siquiera , una ,una alergia, o algo mas..- se quedo callado

-Lo mejor será esperar Bella-

-¿como?- pregunte sin comprender a lo que se refería quería.

-Debemos saber si ellos tienen la herencia y para ellos debemos esperar, tu hijo Julián es seguro que no la tiene, pero de ella no estoy tan seguro, si quieres un consejo Bella, que conviva con ellos si es solo una alergia pasara según los días si no ya veremos, avísame cada uno de sus cambios – asentí

-Gracias Sam-

-Para eso estamos Isabella- le mire con reproche por haber ocupado mi nombre completo y el me sonrió, después de despedirme de Emily decidí ir a la playa pasar un rato con mis hijos reímos, construimos castigos de arena.

Al final fuimos a aquel restaurante cerca de la playa, fui a casa recogí un par de cosas, luego me encontré con Mike y Jessica ahora salían juntos presente a mi hija Jessica se burlo y para mi pesar provoque un problema entre Mike y Jessica, en fin pedí el teléfono de Ángela y Erick fui a visitar a Ángela ahora trabaja y estudia es una chica bastante simpática, a mis niños les cayo muy bien, Erick se avía mudado por lo que no pude verle…Cuando me sentía algo cansada me dirigía a casa de los Cullen, mis niños se encontraban dormidos en el asiento trasero

Cargue a Julián y a Tamara y toque a la puerta

-Bella- pregunto Esme, abrió la puerta y me sonrió -tardaste más de lo esperado-

-Lo siento es que fui a la playa y a recorrer Forks- sonreí y me devolvió al sonrisa allí estaba todos

-¿Mami?- me pregunto esta vez Julián

-¿Como dormiste?- pregunte

-Bien- sonrió recosté a Tamara en uno de los sillones en lo que descansaba mi espalda, seguía dormida tal ves a causa de lo que me explico Sam aun así debía esperar, me sentía impotente, triste, enojada, no comprendía , estaba confundida, sin darme cuenta la lagrimas comenzaron a caer

- ¿Que pasa?. ¿Como estas?, ¿que digo Sam?- pregunto Carlisle me agradaba que se preocuparan por mis hijos y por mi limpie mis lagrimas y le mire

-No sabe que es, dice que tengo que esperar- Carlisle me miro tristemente

- Todo estará bien Bella- me digo Esme abrasándome

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunto después de un rato.

.- Si gracias Esme - me recosté en el sillón

-¿Que harás si son como su padre?- pregunto Rosalie

-Ya veré- les dije aunque ya sabia la respuesta me alegaría lo mas posible de Forks, con tal de mantener a mis niños a salvo primero estaban ellos y después lo demás….

No me importara que de nuevo dejara todo, que comenzara desde cero, si con eso estaban bien mis hijos estaba bien para mi, no se que pasara el futuro es incierto asta para Alice pero de algo estaba segura haría lo mejor para mis hijos aunque eso se significara otro agujero en mi pecho…

O0oo0oo0o0o0o00oo0

Wo0o0la bueno pz aquí me tienen de nuevo jeje

Contestación los revierws

ale-cullen4:grax por seguir leyendo jeej si pues aun falta para saber que sucederá entre bella y Edward jejeje grax xao0o

Karinna Nicole Cullen : primero que nada muxxas gras por seguir mi historia ,jejej me sorprende, fuste de las únicas que se dieron cuenta de que Tamara no repele a Edward jjje bueno pues sigue leyendo cuidate byebye

Inmans: lo tomare en cuenta gracias jeje pues espero te guste y continúala leyendo

Glory4everPink: gracia por leer y por tus maravillosos consejos, continua leyendo vale? Bueno pues cuidate byebye

Les kiero y dejen revierws xaoo00o0


	7. la noche en que fingia dormir

Esa noche no me atreví a mirar a Edward, después de mi pequeña declaración, me sentía frustrada, torpe, hay como la misma adolescente de hace alguno años, ahora estaba confundida; Mis pensamientos recorrían miles de preguntas cada una con un millón de respuestas, no sabia cual era la adecuada, solo mire a mis hijos, esperando tranquilizarme, que me trasmitieran esa paz esa energía y ese amor….No pude dormir como es de suponerse sin en cambio cerré los ojos y fingí dormir, la puerta se abrió, era el estaba segura, abrí los ojos un poco allí estaba Edward, los cerré con cuidado y volví a fingir dormir, me moví un poco para que pareciera mas real,

-Bella- susurro pensé que se había dado cuenta pero no acarició mi mejilla, su frió tacto me hizo estremecer, entonces hizo alguno que no me imaginaba de Edward me beso, me beso

Pensando que yo estaba dormida, después de un momento quito sus dulces labios de los míos

-Te amo Isabella- .quería decirle que yo también que le amaba pero no sabia que hacer, Sam había dicho "Jacob desearía que fueras feliz"

Sin embargo no se, siento que le estoy traicionando, a el y a mis hijos, me quede quieta y murmure un leve – Edward- el pensó que lo decía en sueño pues rió, su risa musical, entonces

Sentí como se sentaba a mi lado

- Mi Bella, se que soy un cobarde al decirte esto mientras tu duermes, como quisiera ser yo con quien soñaras en ese momento, Ho mi dulce Bella, sabes el día en que me dijiste que todo había acabado, tuve ganas de- se quedo callado y pude sentir como yo dejaba de respirar-tuve ganas de hacer una estupidez mi Bella, me fui sin siquiera despedirme pues me sentía muy mal lo único que quería hacer era irme , irme muy lejos, entonces les expliqué a mis hermanos y padres la situación estuvieron de acuerdo con irnos, le pedí a Alice que te vigilara, pues con tu suerte tal vez tropezaras y te causaras una grabe herida, o te cayeras por as escaleras no lo se- rió -Pero entonces no vio nada, mes tras mes no vio nada, supuse que estabas con ese chucho pero no lo comprobé, una noche fui a tu antigua habitación me senté en tu cama como estoy ahora, recordé todo lo que habíamos pasado, todo. Por una vez deseé llorar, mis hermanos querían ayudarme pero no podían, me sentía débil y fue cuando el placer de la sangre humana me recobro, me sentía enojado, pensaba que si probaba cada una de ellas algún día contraria una tan exquisita como la tuya. Pero no la aye mi Bella, todo sucedió muy rápido cuando me di cuenta había cambiado y con ello había cambiado a mi familia, ahora regresas después de tanto tiempo y Alice te ve, por primera ves en tanto te logra ver, y entonces me entero de que estas casada y con hijos, me siento mal, luego que Jake murió ,Comienzo a recobrarme pero a la ves me duele tu dolor, los niños son tan dulces, si tu me dieras la oportunidad me gustaría ser el padre que necesitan, a pesar de todo, pero se que eso no va a suceder, se lo rencorosa que eres Bella, mi niña tonta, linda e hipersensible, te amo- beso mi frente- Quisiera algún día poder decírtelo cuando estés despierta- salio de allí

Entonces abrí los ojos, y llore, llore silenciosamente, asta que me quede dormida, llore por Jacob, llore por mis hijos y por lo que estaba por venir, llore al no saber que le pasaba a Tamara, llore por que me sentía culpable a causa de la nueva dieta de los Cullen, llore por Edward, llore por que aun lo amo, llore por que Charly ya no estaba, llore sabiendo que un día tampoco lo estaría René, llore por ello y mas…entonces me quede dormida….

O0oo0o0o0

Wo0la

Pz muchas grax por todos sus reviews felices fiestas,

Lees kiero muchote jje sigan leyendo

y gracias por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo,

feliz año nuevo que todos sus deseos se cumplan en este nuevo año.---

byebye


	8. que as echo alice?

Esa mañana desperté con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, rojos como estaban fui camino al baño para intentar que bajara la hinchazón cosa que mas o menos funciono cuando el agua fría hizo su efecto, entonces desperté a Tamara y Julián, se veían tan lindos juntos allí abrasados, mis dos pequeños tesoros

-Hora de levantarse - les dije sonriente, el primero en despertar fue Julián y luego Tamara,

-Que vamos a hacer hoy ma- pregunto Tamara

-No se ¿que quieren hacer hoy?- les pregunte no tenia ganas de salir a ningún lado, pero aun así si querían salir saldríamos

-No se- me dijo mi niña

-¿Y tu?- le pregunté a Julián

-Tampoco-

-Bueno entonces veremos al rato ¿vale?-ambos asintieron

-Ahora a arreglarse vamos a desayunar- decidí quedarnos en casa y disfrutar un día completo con mi actividad favorita, mirar televisión mientras comemos helados y leer bajo la luz de el sol, si eso haríamos, cuando bajamos de nuevo los Cullen hacían sus actividades, Esme y Rosalie miraban algo por la computadora, Emmet tenia extendido el periódico mientras el y Edward miraban, Charlisle miraba el televisor cambiando rápidamente de canales

-Buenos días- por primera vez nadie contestó

-¿Esta todo bien?- pregunte entonces Esme reacciono

-Si querida vamos ve a desayunar-

-Claro y ¿alice?- pregunté pues no la vi por ningún lado, nadie contesto algo andaba mal lo sabia, mi mente disparaba miles de cosas, ¿donde estaba?, ¿abría ido de caza?, ¿por que no fue Jasper con ella?, serví los cereales sin darme cuenta la cuchara corría cerca de mis labios y probaba el bocado monótonamente, entonces allí, salí de mi transe recogí los platos y avise que saldríamos al jardín, nadie presto atención así que seguí mi camino con mis dos niños, cuando al fin llegamos al jardín de Esme me senté y me puse a jugar con mis hijos un rato.

Entonces divise una sombra, de una mujer sentada a lo lejos por la sombra, "Alice" murmure deje a mis niños jugando y me dirigí a ella

-Alice- llame se encontraba abrasada a todo su cuerpo con las manos, se veía tan frágil, no podía creer que una de la vampiro más poderosa, se viera tan frágil

-Que pasa Alice- me acerque entonces me miro sus ojos eran mas rojos que normalmente, su labio temblaba ligeramente, se veía triste, seguramente había llorado sin lagrimas, entonces comprendí Alice ya había "desayunado"

-Bella- grito la voz de Edward mientras me tomaba de la cintura- Vamos a dentro de la casa- murmuro y yo asentí cargue a Tamara y Edward cargo a Julián mire por el rabillo del ojo Alice

Nos estaba mirando, los Cullen me miraban preocupados, luego miraron a mis hijos y Esme dio un suspiro de alivio

-Quieren ver una película- pregunte a mis hijos que estaban mirándome directamente

-Si- Respondieron, mire el televisor haber si algún lo estaba ocupando en ese momento Rosalie me señalo paras hacerme sabe que podría ocuparlo, puse una de las películas que a ambos les gustaba, "Dora la exploradora" me reí pues yo no le encontraba lo interesante pero ellos si así que podía hacer yo, me acerque a los Cullen que ahora miraban interesados una de la paginas de Internet

-¿Que pasa?- pregunte acercándome y lo que vi mas bien leí

-Bella- Edward me quito del computador

- No hay razón para preocuparnos están convencidos que fue un asaltó- murmuro Rosalie

-Ven Alice no querrá que veas esto- Edward me llevo junto a mis hijos me senté y me puse a ver la película junto a ellos, o mas bien solo veía las imágenes pues en realidad pensaba en que era lo que le había sucedido a Alice, por que lo hizo, y si ella lo hacia entonces también los demás, por lo cual corría peligró, lo sabias desde antes, una voz sonó en mi cabeza, me quede sorprendida,, mis malditas conciencias otra ves de chica tenia ese problema, 2 voces interiores que discutían con migo, mis padres se preocupaban y querían mandarme al psicólogo pero cuando deje de ver a Charly cuando mi vida se estabilizo todo fue normal y las voces dejaron de sonar, mama estaba contenta y hasta yo sin embargo ahora vuelven en el momento en que no las necesito sin embargo era cierto pero asta ahora lo veía con mis propios ojos, la puerta se abrió y de ella entro Alice, todos la mirábamos a acepción de mis dos pequeños, ella les miro y se sentó en uno de los sillones enfrente mío, traje saliva, y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, y estoy segura que ellos lo notaron, pues Alice me miro con expresión de pena, gusto cuantos se iba a levantar, Jasper se sentó junto a ella

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto y ella asistió

- ¿Tu como crees que estoy?- contesto con otra pregunta

-Alice fuiste muy irresponsable- le reclamo Edward y luego murmuro algo a velocidad vampirica que me fue imposible seguirle

- No seas idita Edward jamás les haría algún daño, lo sabes, además no me salgas con que tu no lo as es echo- luego de nuevo me perdí, sabia que hablaban de mi y de mis hijos , pero por mas que lo intentara no podía concentrarme en ello, entonces murmuro Carlisle algo y Alice solo contesto "esta bien, no importa" me quede mirándola y entonces sus ojos se posaron en mi, me sonrió un poco y yo le devolví la sonrisa, en ese momento recordé una frase que siempre decía una de mis compañeras de trabajo carta " Si la muerte te sonríen devolvámosle la sonrisa", mi corazón volvió a acelerarse y alice miro hacia otro lado después de unos momentos, Tamara comenzó a jugar corriendo por toda la casa, claro ya que habías acabado la película ¿no?, esa niña era igual a su padre, igual de hiperactiva, me quede mirándola entonces Julián le siguió, bueno almenos ahora podría ver una de las películas que a mi me gustaban sin embargo tome un video de cuando Tamara cumplió sus 5 años, hacia poco cuando aun estaba el, puse el video, no me importaba que lo vieran los Cullen, si de todas maneras, ya sabían lo de Jacob y querría recordar viejos momentos, el video comenzaba con fotos de nosotros, y luego se veía a Tamara con un vestido de princesa sonreí frente al pastel, luego se oía la voz de Jacob " Pide un deseo" yo encendía la velas mientras el firmaba

"Que pediste cariño" esta ves pregunte yo, "

-No lo digas si no ya no se cumple tu deseo- dijo esta vez Julián sonreí se veía tan bien luego un puff, y la escena de el piso, jeje Jacob sonreí en la pantalla, tome la cámara y lo televise a el en el piso siendo mordido por uno de nuestros perros , le ayudaba a pararse, y se escuchaba mi voz diciéndole "No puedes salir con tus amigos Jacob" el reía sarcásticamente luego allí todos detrás de el pastel los niños comenzaron a correr, alrededor, y mientras nosotros nos dábamos un beso

-Te amo- murmuraba yo

-No más que y no bella nunca me dejes mi amor-

-Nunca-

Allí acaba el video sentí las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, las limpie después de un momento y saque el video al voltearme me di cuenta todos los Cullen miraban el video, Esme sonrío, pero se veía que no estaba muy feliz al igual que Carlisle, Rosalie miraba el video como si este le hubiera insultado, Alice suspiro y luego hizo una seña de ¿que?, con los brazos extendidos, Jasper la abraso ,Edward se mantuvo sujetando la silla mientras Emmet sonreí burlonamente, seguramente estaba pensando en algo que atormentaría a Edward, bien Emmet, o por dios Bella no que te pasa tranquila , Esme abrió al boca, va a decirte algo pon atención…

-Hacían una linda pareja- murmuro Esme y yo asentí

-Gracias- mire a mis hijos estaban debajo de mi acurrucados en la alfombra, les abrase, y se quedaron dormidos en mis brazos, yo me dormí y lo ultimo que sentí fue un flash como si alguien hubiese tomado una fotografía

o0oo000

wo0ola si se que no estuvo muy bueno pero tiene un fin eee, si acepto amenazas de muerte por lo de alice no se preocupen jajaja bn pz, grax pro todos los review ahora los contesto…

Glory4everPink: jeje definitivamente me encantan tus reviews jeje grax x seguir la historia.

Lo se hubiera sido mejor pero es que me encanta primero hacerlos sufrir un poco antes del amor pues casi siempre duele ¿no? Y eso no podría faltara en las relaciones de ellos jejeje bueno cuidate y espero que los demás capis te gusten igual xxxao00o0…

Inmans: hola eres nuevo??Bueno pz bienvenido, me encanta, grax por leer y tu revierw je si se que ambos deben estar juntos pero a la escritora del fin les gusta hacer esperar algo eejjeje pero es que esa es la trama no?? En fin sigue leyendo xao0

Karina N. Cullen: si yo también lo espero peor luego mi cabecita loca da vueltas y cambia rústicamente la historia jeeje pero bn aun no lo se, jeje pero pz sigue leyendo vale?..


	9. un bexo con lagrimas

Desperté en mi cama, con mis hijos a los lados de seguro alguno de los chicos me a de haber llevado hasta allí, me quede acostada unos momentos y escuche unas voces en el comedor, baje para ver que pasa con los Cullen y allí estaban paresia que tenia una pequeña reunión familiar, pues Jasper y Alice estaban en uno de los sillones, Edward y Emmet discutían parados, mientras Rosalie y Esme sonreían de lado y Carlisle intentaba calmarles, me quede mirándoles, intentando escuchar me senté en una de las escaleras para saber cual era el motivo de la discusión.

-No tienes oportunidad Edward vamos olvidado- le decía la voz de Emmet

- Hay por favor- grito Edward a la vez que gruñía, - Sabes muy bien que jamás deje de amar a Bella.-

-Si y por eso se quedo con el perro ese, la asfixiabas Edward- le grito, me quede pasmada al oír de lo que hablaban,

-Chicos será mejor que se calmen, por que no hablan de ello en otro momento- digo una nerviosa Alice para después dejar sonar una cargada que solo ella podía dar tan musical, seguramente había visto algo estaba segura…

-Chicos, ya dejen de pelear debemos aclarar esto, bien, Bella como sabemos ahora esta en una etapa dolorosa para ella, además ahora tiene dos razones por las cuales pensar, Edward se lo mucho que la quieres pero debes esperar, ni siquiera estamos seguros de sus sentimientos de ella, así que por favor, no intentes nada, ni te hagas ilusiones con volver a ser todo como antes y ser el padre de esos niños pues lo siento Edward pero tu no lo eres- esa fue la voz de Carlisle, sentí una sensación extraña en mi estomago, los Cullen no solo habían cambiado en el color de sus ojos si no también en su manera de comportarse, desde cuando Carlisle era tan poco sensible pobre Edward, hay dios Bella que piensas, y sin darme cuenta baje las escaleras, todos me miraron, me sorprendí que no habían oído mi respiración, o el sonido de mi corazón probablemente estaban demasiado interesados en la conversación, Edward me miro y antes de que yo reaccionara me tenia a garrada de la cintura, su aspecto era uno que nunca había visto se veía tan humano, su cabello rebelde, aunque aun así paresia acabado de salir de un comercial de shampoo, sus ojos me miraban nerviosamente con aire posesivo

-Diles Bella- musito- Diles que aun me amas, diles que ese chucho no se significa nada para ti, vamos Bella diles- me quede pasmada y con la boca abierta al escuchar esas palabras de Edward nos supe que hacer, me quede allí `parada sin moverme, entonces sus labios tocaron los míos, al principio no correspondí el beso pero el no se separo de mi, entonces me deje llevar, subí mis manos asta su cuello, y el me levando del piso, allí estaba yo después de tanto volviendo a besar a mi único amor, es verdad que Jacob lo quise demasiado pero a Edward a el ame; Sin embargo ahora no podía permitirme nada con el, este pensamiento provoco que varias lagrimas, cayeran por mis ojos, paréese que Edward reacciono ante esto pues se separo de mi,

-Lo lamento- seguramente pensó que lloraba a causa de su beso, me di media vuelta sin siquiera mirarle y subí a la habitación sentando la puerta tras mío, fueron a llamar el primero fue Edward, no le abrí., luego Alice, tampoco, Esme, la única que no se presento fue como era de esperar fue Rosalie, mis hijos aun dormían por lo que yo me quede dormida en uno de los sillones, cuando al fin se me acabaron las lagrimas que podría llorare esa noche, o el cansancio fue demasiado….

O0o0o0o0o00o

Wo0la pues muxxas grax por cegrí la historia me motivan a cegrí escribiendo, jejje lo se esta raro .,a actitud de Edward pero no se me ocurría otra forma de que se besaran sin tener que regresar, jejeje lo se soy mala, pero jeje bn, ah aviso que tardare un poco en actualizar, pues regreso de mis vacaciones, y luego la escuela las tareas, mis clases extraescolares, ejjeee me encanta el deporte, y todo por eso no actualizare tan pronto aun así estaré actualizando siempre que pueda vale, déjenme revierws si '????

Si deseas que un cullen te de un beso al estilo de telenovela déjame revierws ¡¡¡


	10. un sueño amor un sueño

Me levante como de costumbre con los ojos rojos, pero con una sonrisa en la cara esa noche había soñado con Jacob, mas bien creo que había hablando con el por un sueño, soñé cuando aun estábamos juntos, cuando me besaba, cuando tomaba mi mano mientras conducía, el primer día de clases de Tamara, el primer día de Julián, cuando nació Julián, los muchos lugares que visitamos juntos, muchas, muchas cosas que vivimos juntos…el final del sueño fue lo que mas me sorprendió, en el sueño me levantaba de mi cama, la cama que compartía con Jacob en mía antigua casa, entonces me miraba y me abrasaba yo lloraba y le preguntaba por que se había ido, el me contestaba que lo lamentaba, entonces se sentaba a mi lado, mientras tomaba mi mano, todo era tan real, su cabello, sus ojos, su piel, su tacto, todo… entonces el me sonreía

-Perdona que allá entrado sin llamar- me decía en voz clara por una ves en su vida serio

-No importa, te extraño, te necesito-

-Lo se, lo siento, sabes quiero pedirte un favor Bella- mencionaba

-El que sea-

-Sonríe, eres mucho mas guapa cuando sonríes, ya te lo he dicho, se feliz –

-Lo soy Jacob, soy feliz con los niños, pero te necesito, ahora estas aquí-

-mañana no lo estaré Bella, sabes a lo que me refiero con que seas feliz, sabes quien es ahora tu felicidad-

-¿Te iras?-

-No puedo regresar bella, solo me dejaron venir en tus sueños, para verte y hablar pues esa noche no te pude decir siquiera adiós- me miraba tristemente

-No te vallas Jacob, no me dejes-

-Lo siento Bella- entonces me callo con un beso y allí desperté, ¿fue un sueño?, no estoy segura, tal vez fue solo mi subconsciente, pero no lo sabia, no sabia que creer, de todas formas me dio ánimos para levantarme, lave mi cara, y me regle, luego desperté a mis hijos, hoy iría a el panteón, a ver a mi padre, me puse una falda de color negro y una playera de cuello alto del mismo color, Salí junto a mis hijos los Cullen me miraron

-Voy a ver a mi padre- informe

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- musito alice

-no gracias- me fui junto con mis hijos, llegamos y me senté junto a la tumba, puse las rosas blancas que avía comprado en el camino, al poco tiempo mis hijos comenzaron a correr alrededor de las tumbas, Julián corría atrás de Tamara fingiendo ser un fantasma, reí, una risa triste, entonces de nuevo mire la tumba, un hoyo, lleno de tierra, con una pequeña cruz en el centro, era eso lo mejor que le podía dar a mi padre, sentía las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, comencé a recordar la sonrisa que tenia al despertar Charly, su mirada, el ruido de sus zapatos cuando llegaba listo para la cena, lo extrañaba demasiado, me levante con dificultad para volver a caer si no fue que alguien me había tomado en brazos, no tuve necesidad de voltear sabia quien era

-Bella, vamos a casa- asentí tristemente

o0oo00o

wo0ola lo se muy corto lo siento pero es k casi no e tenido muxoxo tiempo para escribir, en fin espero subir el próximo capi mañana por la noche, peor un no lo aseguro en fin grax por

leer y espero sigan leyendo


	11. reconciliandose

Una vez en el coche, con mis hijos en la parte trasera, murmure

-Gracias Edward- durante el camino solo pensaba en si estaba asiendo bien quedándome con los Cullen, sabia que no resistiría mucho con Edward allí, después de el beso, me había sentido terriblemente mal. Pues me había gustado, no, me había encantado, me sentía que traicionaba lo que creía, a mi Jacob, a mis hijos, en otras palabras sentía que traicionaba a mi familia, a pesar de que en aquel sueño todo paresia real, y que Jacob aceptaba que estuviera con Edward, (a pesar de que aun no lo estuviera), sentía que era solo mi subconsciente para eliminar algo de culpa, cosa que no funciono, mire a Edward de reojo y el me estaba mirando, me perdí en su mirada, fueron los momentos mas eternos que e pasado con el. Moví la Cabeza para olvidarme de esos pensamientos

-Edward quiero hablar con tigo- mi boca hablo sin mi consentimiento, aun así ya sabia lo que le diría, me sentía asqueada de mi misma, pero no podía seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba, aclararé las cosas, que pase lo que tenga que pasar, necesito volver a hacer mi vida, se que Jacob le gustaría que lo hiciera, tal ves no con Edward pero eso lo había decidido yo, por una vez había tomado una decisión, ¿Que pasaba con la vida humana que quería?,no lo se, no se nada, solo de que hablare con el y pase lo que tenga que pasar

-¿De que quieres hablar?- musito mirándome esta vez

-Primero quiero dejar a los niños con Emily y Sam, en lo que hablamos ¿si?-

-Vale, pero estamos más cerca de mi casa, por que no los dejas con Esme-

-No Edward- la sola idea a pesar de que Esme era muy cariñosa, y antes confiaba en ellos ciegamente, no podía disponer de la seguridad de mis hijos – Quiero que pasen tiempo con ellos- trate de arreglarlo pero seguro se había molestado, cuando llegue allí con mis hijos se los encargue a Emily

-No tardare, lo prometo, en una hora estoy de vuelta, máximo dos, ahora denle un beso a mama- después de despedirme regrese junto a Edward

-¿Listo?- pregunto

-Si listo-

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunto

-A donde sea, solo quiero hablar- asintió y enseguida nos encaminamos a algún lugar, cuando mire donde estábamos me di cuenta que era nuestro prado, lo mire y el lo miraba tristemente, bajamos del coche, mire todo lo que tenia tanto de no ver, entonces me senté, el se sentó a mi lado, y sin siquiera una palabra le bese, enseguida correspondió mi beso

-Perdóname-

-No tengo que perdonarte Bella-

- Fui una estupida al dejarte yo- me hizo una señal de silencio pero no le hice caso – Siempre te ame Edward, siempre pensaba en ti, sin embargo también ame a Jacob y amo a mis hijos, pero ahora quiero intentarlo Edward, quiero intentar vivir nuestro felices para siempre, se que tal ves no quieras ya que soy una idiota, bueno eso siempre lo as sabido pero aun así te amo- lo volví a besar

-No seas tonta Bella, te amo, eres mi eternidad- sonreí y el me regreso la sonrisa, nos besamos un rato mas

-Y ahora ¿Que pasara?- le pregunté

-Bueno pues primero hay que ir a recoger a Tamara y Julián, ¿Les contaras?-

-Se que debo hacerlo, tengo miedo pero son buenos niños, unos bebes, lo entenderán- me beso en la frente

- ¿Y tu familia?-

-Por ellos no habrá problema Bella, lo sabes- le sonreí, después de unos momentos me abrase a el, esos brazos, esos labios, esos ojos que tanto amaba, nos dirigimos a recoger a mis hijos, los encontré jugando con Emily en el jardín,

-Hola bebes-

-Mama- Gritaron a coro

-Espera te traerá sus cosas- dijo una molesta Emily tal ves por la cercanía de Edward, pues esta vez me vacía acompañado, es una suerte que la casa de Emily no este cerca de la push, pues entonces Edward no me hubiera podido acompañar, y a la vez había criado con suerte pues no había ninguno de los chicos, ni Sam, tome a mis hijos y le sonreí a Emily

-Te veo después, gracias por todo-.

-Para eso estamos Bella- me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego les dio otro en la frente a mis hijos y se adentro a su casa, subí al coche allí se encontraba Edward…

o0o00o0o0o

wo0o0la

k lindo final feliz….pz no0¡¡¡¡ apoco creen que esta lokaa ninia deje que sean felices así como así nooooooº…jje bn chao0o0 y sigan leyendo, para saber que pasara ahora con los niños,

su herencia??, como lo tomaran los cullen?? Y emmet??. Jeeje sigan leyendo y dejen RR…besos chao0o0


	12. el no es papa¡

Miro a Edward, tiene los ojos fuerte mente cerrados, entonces los habré al mismo tiempo que yo abro la puerta de atrás para que se subieran mis hijos.

-hola- me sonrió y yo le regrese la sonrisa, que era algo fingida pues en este momento solo estaba pensando en que les diría a mis hijos, lo comprenderían, espero y si, y mi padre???, y

el padre de Jacob??? Y la manada??, o dios que voy a hacer, primero debo decir a quien se lo diré primero y eso es mas que obvió a mis hijos y a la familia de Edward aunque lo mas

probable es que ya lo sepan "gracias alice" repetí mentalmente, bueno ahora pensar en cuando decírselos, lo mejor seria ahora pero?

-niños quieren ir a comer a un restaurante con muchos juegos antes de regresar a casa- un momento quien digo eso, creo que fue mi voz, dios debo fijarme que digo antes de decirlo.

- si¡- digieran ambos y yo solo mire a Edward

-estas segura que es el momento puedo esperar si quieres- le sonreí y puse mi mano sobre su boca

-es el momento perfecto Edward- pareció convencerse probablemente había mejorado mintiendo, si no era el momento perfecto, pero prefería decirlo de una buena vez, quería acabar

con esto y comenzar felizmente con Edward, como siempre tubo que haber sido… Al llegar al restauran, nos sentamos y los niños fueron a los juegos

-cuando se los dirás?-

-durante la comida- Edward asintió, platicamos de todo un poco, me pregunto sobre los niños, sobre mi, sobre mi trabajo, sobre mi casa, incluso sobre Jacob...entonces la comida llego,

comí poco casi nada no tenia hambre, mis hijos comían sonrientes sus hamburguesas , fue allí cuando sentí que ese era el momento

-niños, escuchen un momento si- les pedí me miraron con sus ojitos abiertos, Edward tomo mi mano.

-bien ustedes sabes que papa ya no va a volver verdad??- ambos asintieron y Julián vago la mirada el era muy allegado a su papa, podía ver el dolor en sus ojitos,…

-bueno ustedes necesitan un padre y yo alguien que este con migo ayudándome con ustedes a cuidarlos, a llevarlos a la escuela, a todo me entienden- me reprendí a mi misma, allí

estaba yo tratando de explicarles a mis niños lo que pasaba, hay – bueno pues Edward, el seria perfecto para ocupar ese lugar, se que no será como su padre, pero me gustaría que

probaran que les paréese, ustedes saben que no aria nada para lastimarlos y cuando sean mayores lo vana entender- musite mirándoles, Tamara clavo sus ojos negros en los míos, me

sentía como si la mirada de Jacob me taladrara.

-el no es papa- me digo en tono de reproche

-lo se quería, pero dale una oportunidad- me miro y luego lo miro a el, después se volteo

- voy a jugar, vamos jul- tomo la mano de su hermano y lo galo hacia ella

-Tamara regresa acá_ la llame

-espera bella, déjala estar sola-

-puedes..Puedes oír sus pensamientos?- le pregunté, mi mínima esperaza

- puedo, pero asta ase un momento solo pensaba en unicornios y en el gran oso que te pediría que le compraras-

- eso no me tranquiliza Edward, que piensa ahora-

- que extraña a jake- me dijo y yo agache la mirada sintiendo pequeñas lagrimas correr por mis ojos entonces me recosté en el pecho de Edward y ya no supe mas supongo que me

dormí; como de costumbre cuando me dormía cerca de el no tenia pesadilla-…

o0oo0o0

Pues primero que nada espero que les aya gustado el capi, je si los niños serán un pequeño problema, si piensan que Tamara se porto mal esperen a ver como se va a portal Julián jeje ahora conocerán mas al niño jejeje

Y otra cosa muchas gracias por sus reviews, y lamento no poder contestar a todo ahora es que si con trabajó tengo tiempo para subir el capi.

La escuela me tiene muerta¡¡¡

No me molestaría que charlisle viniera a ver que me pasaba y que lo acompañaran Edward y jaspher…. Jejejejeje bueno que más en fin muchas gracias chao0o0

Dejen RR se los agradecería mucho…son mi motivo para continuar escribiendo…


	13. mitad y mitad

Desperté aun con Edward a mi lado, me estaba sonriendo

-buenos días bella- murmuro

-buenos días- mire a los demás lados aun seguíamos en el sillón

- que quieres desayunar?-

.y los niños-

-están arriba en su habitación, tranquila están bien.-

-voy a despertares para desayunar- le indique y subí las escaleras con Edward tras mío

-niños vamos a desayunar-

-no- grito la voz de Julián desde adentro secundado por Tamara

-niños vamos, ya – abrí la puerta se encontraban sentados en la cama

.-vete- grito Julián-

-no bebe, ven tenemos que hablar-

-no quiero hablar con tigo quiero a papa- me senté juntó con ellos

-se que hice mal al decírselos tan pronto espero saben que jamás aria algo que los año, y cuando crezcan lo van a entender-

-no, no quiero- grito mi hijo mientras pataleaba y salía de la habitación

-julia- cargue a Tamara; no andaba de tiempo para sus berrinches, Llege a donde estaba Julián

-Julián ven vamos a desayunar allá hablamos- le indique

-quiero ir a desayunar con tía emily y tío sam-

-no podemos bebe ellos tendrán cosas que hacer y-

-quiero ir- mire como comenzaba temblar, sus manos temblaban, sus ojos me miraban con una expresión diferente que no sabría decir que era, pero me recordó cuando Jacob entraba en fase

-amor tranquilo- murmuro mientras me acercaba a el, no respondió sigo temblando

-vale vamos con tus tíos si esos quieres calmate- mire como poco apoco dejaba de temblar y me abraso

- soy como papi verdad mama?- me pregunte me quede pasmada si bien era cierto que los niños sabían que su papa "tenia una extraña habilidad mágica para convertirse en un perrote

grandote que los llevaba cargando en su espalda " esa era la misma explicación que sierpe les dábamos los niños p'ara que pidieran entender

-ven- les abrase a ambos – bebes yo, cosas extrañas están pasando y se que nos vamos que tener que enfrentar a esto nosotros 3 si por que papa ya no esta, hablare con tío sam lo

iremos a ver hoy mismo, tenemos que ver lo que esta pasando, pero recuerden que pase lo que pase yo les voy a querer igual y veré siempre por ustedes- siempre por ustedes aunque

eso sea dejar forks pensé para mis adentros

-no había necesidad que se lo contara a Edward el ya nos había oído-

- vamos los llevo- me digo y yo asentí, llegamos asta la casa de emily y rogué a dios que se encontrara sam en casa si fue

- hola bella como estas? Niños hola- digo mientras despeinaba un poco a Julián

-Julián estro en fase- no digne nada mas así directa sin rodados

-que??- murmuro mirando a Julián

-no lo se, ósea nos e convirtió pero si entonces en fase te lo juro yo tengo miedo, no sed que hacer-

-tranquila bella, aremos unas pruebas y averiguaremos que pasa si tranquila-

-bien Julián, quiero que me pegues lo mas fuerte que quieras aquí- le extendió la mano, Julián le miro confuso peor lo hizo

-no tiene la fuerza que nosotros pero tampoco la de un ser humano-

-que tal yo- murmuro Tamara, sam puso la mano y esta vez le sonrió

- tiene la misma fuerza que Julián-

-bella cuando se caen y se raspan cuanto tiempo tarda en que se curen??-

-no lo se jamás me e fijado mm 1 día tal vez-

-ser curan rápido pero no demasiado-

-bella no estoy seguro pero creo que tus hijos son mitad y mitad- digo riendo

-que? Estas loco esto no es una broma sam- me enoje

.- bueno bella veras tienen partes de sus dos padres, tu eres humana pro lo cual tienen parte de ello mientras que Jacob no los niños tienen herencia de ambos-

-y que se supone que debo hacer-

- ellos son diferentes es lógico sin embargo, tal vez no están hechos para cazar, supongo que no repelen tanto a los vampiros como nosotros pues ser encuentran en buen estado de salud, tal vez solo tendrán ma fuerza de la normal, mas agilidad, rapidez, y con los años aumentaran-

-me esta diciendo que mis hijos no sirven para cazar que solo son simples ¿animales de compañía? Como se atreve y ellos con los años aumentaran??? Eso no es posible, envejecerán'??, que apsara??, se los notaran los cambios??,entraran en fase cada ves que se enojen??-

.-eso aun no lo se bella-

-achs- grite desesperada tomando a mis hijos y saliendo de ahí, subí al cuche donde aguardaba Edward con los niños bastante

-este bien-

-conduce-

o0o0oo00o0o

wo0o0la

Jeje me, estoy enamorando de el niño jejej no lo gusten aun no es tan malo jejeje bn esta bien

les juro que es un angelito como yo. Los cuernos son solo para sostener la aurora

jejej bueno ya saben que paso con los niños jeje que son pero aun no saben que implica eso jejeje soy mala¡¡¡

bn grax por los RR y perdón pro no actualizar pero la escuela me tiene loca¡¡¡

cuídense mucho y sigan dejándome RR, son mi animación para seguir escribiendo

nunca lo pensé que me falta poco para llegar a los 90 reviers jejeje si¡¡¡¡


	14. terror, fuego, ojos, rojo, sangre

-bella este ¿estas bien?- me pregunto Edward

-si Edward estoy bien,- le dije molesta, nos dirigimos a la casa de Edward, todos nos esperaban en la sala

-felicidades- grito alice y nos abraso a ambos para luego retirarse y sentarse algo alejada, jasper me dio un ligero apretón de manos, emmet me sonrió, esme me abraso rápidamente al igual que carlisle

-tengo sed- me galo Julián del pantalón, le mire y fui a la casina a servirle un vaso de agua, casi no tomo seguramente había sido solo para alejarme de los cullen

-mami, tengo sueño me duele la garganta- me dijo

- ve a la habitación recuéstate un rato-

-vienes con migo?- Edward me abraso de la cintura y poso un beso en mis labios

-mama- me regaño Tamara

-vamos bebe ya hablamos de esto-

-el no es mi papa- me grito y mire como comenzaba temblar ligeramente no como Julián era mas ligero, pero se veía bastante molesta

-Tamara te gustan los cuentos?- le pregunto Edward y ella asintió despacio

-quieres que te cuente uno es sobre princesas- le dijo

-hay niñas en el cuento?- pregunto dejando de temblar

-si hay una niña – dijo – era la princesa magorry- le dijo Edward mi niña se acerco el lentamente, se fueron a sentar en uno de los sillones

-la princesa magorry vivía en un reino donde todo era al revés- decía Edward cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por su voz

-al revés?- pregunto Julián

-si la gente que en el mundo real era alta allí eran vagos y los vagos eran altos, los niños trabajaban los adultos estudiaban, todo era al revés-

-por que?- pregunto Tamara-

bien pues se dice que era la parte de el otro lado de un espejo-

-como que el otro lado?- pregunto Julián

-cuando tu te paras en un espejo ves a tu reflejo no, pero si intentas atravesarlo dicen que hay un mundo mágico, aunque esto era solo una leyenda- Edward continuo con su historia, Tamara estaba maravilla sin embargo Julián paresia molesto

-ç- les gusto la historia niños- les pregunte

-si, la princesa era muy linda- sonrió tam

-la verdad prefiero las de papa sobre caballeros y dragones-dijo Julián

-bueno es hora de dormir ya es tarde- le informé

-un ratito más- me dijo Tamara

-no bebe a dormir- subí a arroparlos y luego me recosté yo también, me quede profundamente dormida al instante,. Cuando desperté no había nadie a excepción de mis dos pequeños, es decir no estaba ningún cullen, en ninguna parte, busque por todos lados pero no sabia donde estaban entonces oí ruido en el despacho de carlisle entre sin llamar, allí estaba mirando uno de los cuadros

-buenos días- le dije

-buenos días bella- su voz sonaba triste

-y los demás?- me miro

- es difícil para ellos mas si jaspher sigue trayendo bocadillos a media noche- se oía molesto

-quieres decir que-no continué temía decirlo

-si,- me dijo – están de caza- se rió entre dientes

-todos?- pregunte

-no, Edward y alice están intentando regresar a la dieta vegetariana, aunque dudo que por ahora lo logren, sin embargo almenos es un inicio- me sonrió – gracias por arriesgarte de esta manera bella- sonreí

-no tienes que dármelas carlisle, ustedes son como mi familia y me aun ayudado mucho así que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- me falto agregar además pienso que es mi culpa , negué con la cabeza

-que hora es?¿- me pregunto

-debe de estar por amanecer- le dije

-no tardarán n ellas, dijeron que estarían aquí antes de que despertaras creo que te les adelantaste, enserio eres un imán al peligro- se rió

-eso aprese- sonreí

-ve a tu habitación, se que se sentirán fatal si se enteraran que descubriste que hacen pro la noche- asentí

- esta bien- le sonreí por ultima ves y me fui a la habitación me recosté otro rato mas y luego me arregle, desperté a mis hijos, vagamos a desayunar, ya estaban todos, rosalie y emmet estaban mirando el televisor, alice conversaba con esme, Edward me abraso, y carlisle y emmet paresia que discutían, subí la mirada solo para comprobar lo que carlisle me había dicho pero Edward aparto la mirada de mi, y pude ver como se tensaba

-Edward esta bien,- puse mi mano en su barbilla y lo obligue a mirarme – tranquilo, note voy a gustar- le mire a los ojos, y no puede reprimir un grito de terror, era el mismo color de los ojos de james lo cual logro hacer que recordara viejos tiempos. Se alejo

-lo siento bella yo, yo- cerré los ojos y le abrase

-perdóname tu a mí Edward,- lo bese y note como mi miraba pidiendo perdón

-mami- grito mi hijo tras mío

-que paso?-

-tengo hambre, mucha- me reprocho, le mire y asentí despacio

-ven vamos- le serví unos cereales, al igual que a Tamara, gustó cuando me iba a sentar a comer con ellos, jaspher paso a mí lado, evite mirarle sus ojos pues sabia que el terror que sentiría seria demasiado, el pareció comprender pues se alejo y solamente tomo el libró que estaba sobre la mesa pero claro olvidan que yo soy "isabella una chica imán del peligro" pues si al pasar mi mano para darle una servilleta a mi hija rose co0n la de jaspher, note como no respiraba y se tensaba, no se movió, me quede paralizada, pensando "vamos bella, es solo jaspher" pero no podía moverme, entonces sus ojos me miraron, eran de lo mas extraño, era un rojo hipnotizante, un rojo terrible, un rojo que hacia que revivieras tus peores miedos en el, sus ojos eran completamente extraños, sentí una punzada de terror, quería correr pero mis piernas no respondieron, entonces todo se volvió negro.

Oo00oo0o0o0

Wo0o0o0la

Si después de mezez sin actualizar aquí stoy

Beuno primero0 k nada una disculpa, ya se que a veces me retraso pero no e tenido mucho tiempo

En fin espero subir mas seguido los capis como antes, mientras les dejo este, espero0o0 les guste jejeje y si creyeron que ya saben todo de los pequeños "angelitos" hijos de bella, pues se equivocan. Bueno les dejo una pista para que sepan que va a pasar en el otro capi

"es que toda mujer se enamorada de Edward cullen sin importar la edad que tenga" se entendió??? Bueno chao0o0 byebye


	15. tanya la razón de el llanto

**Nota **

**Hola, pues antes de que empiecen a leer me gustaría decir a los que se meten a mí fick para criticar ((k bueno que solo asido uno a si que no tengo0 mucçho0 problema)) que me vale 3 pepinos y una zanahoria lo que opinen, yo escribo por que quiero ok??? En primera luego si ese tal Joel que escribió dice que no se escribir pues por dios chico por que no creas una cuenta y escribes tus propias historias¡¡¡ **

**consíguete una vida por dios, además para tu información no me an visitado los de malos fics por lo cual creo que fic esta bastante bien y creme que ha ido mejorando pues sigo los consejos délos lectores, y no no e copiado a nadie, todas mis historia son mías y al parecer si vas a ser una critica lee bien y lee todo para que puedas gustar de una buena manera, y si me permites decirlo así como yo no soy una buena escritora tu eres un chico que no tiene vida propia.**

**así que si van criticarme de una vez dijo que no me importa ok?? Consíganse una vida dioz santo. **

_**B**ueno para todoz los demaz no se preocupen segire escribiendo, _

_solo ayudenme ya seben como sigan degando rr que son los que me animan asegri escribiendo,_

_ de veras les kiero y pasense a leer. Espero0 les guste el sigiente capi_.

O0oo00oo00o0o

Todo se me volvió negro, cuando desperté allí estaba en compañía de Edward se veía preocupado

-bella estas bien bella, carlisle despertó- me moví un poco y le sonreí algo

-hola Edward- me beso en la frente

-como te sientes?- pregunto esta vez carlisle

-bien creo, donde están mis niños-

-arriba en su habitación, están con esme- me indico alice también se veía preocupada

-que paso?-

-te desmayaste bella, sigues siendo igual de torpe que siempre- me dijo emmet y yo mire con reproche, luego mire a jaspher, me miraba apenado

-bells, yo lo siento este no se que fue lo que paso pero lo sentí yo-

-no jaspher no fue tu culpa, tal vez como dice emmet si soy demasiado torpe- le sonreí y baje la mirada sabia bien por que me había desmayado pero no quería que se sintieran culpables.

Me pase el día con mis hijos, se había preocupado al ver que me caí y no respondía, pero les esplique que no había sido nada y todo volvió a la normalidad, esta que por la noche, mientras Edward tocaba mi canción de cuna, alice nos interrumpió

-viene tanya- fue todo lo que dijo

-viene sola??- pregunto jaspher, ella asintió

-estera aquí en unas horas- traje en seco

-este…Edward sabes mejor me voy a casa, creo que seria mejor además ustedes tienen visita y yo- no me dejaron terminar

-no bella eres parte de esta familia y esta es tu casa- me reprocho esme, asentí ligeramente y escondí mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward

-tranquila bella, no pasara nada- me puso una mano en el hombro jaspher,. Como podía decirme que no pasaba nada, si esa mujer venia todo se acababa, y mis hijos corrían peligro con ella alado, y ¿Edward? ,yo quería irme correr lo mas lejos que me dieran las piernas con mis hijos y irme, asta que esa mujer se fuera pero sabia que no me dejarían hacerlo, me sentía atada, confundida, impotente, furiosa, triste, muchos sentimientos habitaban ahora mi mente y no sabia como hacer que parara, las lagrimas comenzaron brotar de mis ojos

-bella estas bien??, te sientes mal?- pregunto mi ángel preocupado, limpie el resto de las lagrimas

-no Edward no es nada, estoy bien- dije tratando de ser convincente

- no te preocupes bella, no se quedara mucho tiempo, de echo dudo que pase aquí la noche- me informo alice

Eso me relajo un poco pero no completamente

-enserio Edward quiero ir a casa- le dije

-esta es tu casa bella- negué con la cabeza

-Edward por favor-sentía las lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas, entonces subí a la habitación y me recosté cubriendo mi rostro con las sabanas y llore y llore como de costumbre, llore pro todo lo que había perdido cuando se fue Jacob, llore pro que nos había como criar a mis dos pequeños, llore por que todo esto era extraño, llore pro que no podía ser una mujer normal, llore por que me veo mucho mas grande que Edward, llore por que no sabia que les pasaba a mis hijos, llore por todo y mas, llore por que el futuro era incierto.

O0oo0o0o00oo0

Wo0la

Dejen RR, díganme si quieren que continué con el fic, se los pregunto pk ustedes son mis lectores y quiero saber si les gusta enserio, en fin cuídense y espero0 les aya gustado el capi.

Jeje si como ven llega tanya, jejej que le avecina ahora ala pobre de bella??? Una manada de lobos enojados tal vez.


	16. celos,tanya?

_Seguiré el fic gracias pro sus comentarios, espero les guste se _

_Que el capi es corto pero es que era necesario, luego les subo otro, jiji donde estará Tamara, por cierto aviso de una vez que alguien (un vampiro)) va a morir aunque no creo que muchos le extrañen chao0_

_Les kiero sigan leyendo_

Llore hasta que me quede dormida, entonces la dulce melodía, una melodía

Hermosa, que me paresia tan conocida sonó cerca de mi oido, Edward me estaba cantando, suspire tranquilamente y abrí lentamente los ojos

-hola- me sonrió como tanto me gusta que lo haga

-hola- le sonreí -¿Qué hora es??-

- las 7- me sonrió

- y tanya??- pregunté mirándole, bajo la mirada

-esta abajo con los demás- tape mi cabeza con la almohada

-vamos a que la conozcas-

-no Edward aun estoy cansada prefiero quedarme aquí-.

-y mis niños??-

-están en la habitación de esme y carlisle durmiendo- eso me tranquilizo

-vamos bella, - insistió,

-bella- me llamo alice desde abajo, seré los ojos y respire profundo

-vale vamos- fui hacia el baño y lave mi cara y acomode mi cabello, Salí de la habitación tomada de la mano de Edward, pero claro mi suerte no podía ser peor verdad?, si bien al bajar las escaleras resbale con mi propio pie afortunamente Edward me detuvo antes de caer sin embargo todos se percataron incluyéndola a ella, era una mujer casi tan bella como rosalie, con su expresión altivez marcada en su rostro, me miraba de una forma haciéndome saber que ella era superior

-estas bien bella?- pregunto esme enrojecí, pero aun así asentí con la cabeza

-así que tu eres la famosa bella- me dijo la chica, asentí, y luego me reproche a mi misma por la actitud que estaba tomando por favor ya no era la misma niña de hace unos años

-un gusto, me an hablado mucho de ti- tendí la mano pero no la tomo,

-lo mismo dijo- concluyo y se dispuso a sentarse nuevamente, me senté junto a Edward algo molesta de la actitud de la chica y de las miradas que le lanzaba paresia que quisiera comérselo con los ojos. Edward no prestaba atendió pero la mujer era insistente lanzaba comentarios con doble sentido hacia Edward y hacia mi cada vez que podía y el colmo fue cuando Julián mi hijo bajo y llego asta mi

-mami, me siento mal- me abraso y yo lo tome en brazos

-que tienes?- le pregunto en voz dulce

-me duele la garganta- me dijo

-así que tienes hijos??- se burlo tanya

-si- le dije sin percatarme de la burla de sus palabras

-e hijos de un lobo – le miro confusa – los olí desde que entre, son dos no? Un chico y una chica- murmuro le mire molesta

-vamos Edward- dijo la zorra esa – no la necesitas es humana y ademas tiene hijos bastardos-

-mira tayna, no molestes a bella nia sus hijos ellos son- no le deje continuar

-tranquilo edward, degala solo esta celosa, imaginate como se a de sentir contemplar la única dicha que nunca va a poder experimentar en ningún año de su vacia existencia- le bese y tanya se paro de alli sus ojos estaban negros como el carbón, sentí como un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda al ver que me gruñía

- tanya será mejor que te vallas, no queremos problemas- le dijo esme

-es una humana- dijo entre dientes

-es de la familia- concluyo carlisle mientras la conducía a la puerta

-asta luego hija- le dijo y la despidió en el lumbral, subí las escaleras molesta y fui a la habitación de mis hijos a ver que tal estaban mi sorpresa fue no encontrar a Tamara.

**O0oo00o**

**Jeje lo se algo aburrido y corto peroo0 es k casi no tuve tiempo0**

**Mm bueno que mas, grax por todos sus RR y sip voy a ver la autografía gracias, mmm que otra cosa, a yap¡¡ no crean que tanya va a desaparecer del fic, sino como es que seguiré torturando a bella??? Si Tamara esta perdida, donde estará,**

**Con una familia de lobos no debes meterte tanya, amenos que busques tu muerte segura.**

**Bueno jjijijii me voy cuídense mucho y espero0 subir otro pronto y mas largó pero0o0 no se cuando oki? En fin chao0o0o0**


	17. NO juegues con lobos Tanya

-Tamara- grite con todas mis fuerzas, busque debajo de la cama, en el ropero en el baño, no estaba allí, corrí hacia el pasillo y los cullen ya estaban allí

-no esta en mi habitación bella- dijo Edward mirándome seguro me habían oído

-tampoco- musito rosalie y jaspher al mismo tiempo

-no, no, no donde puede estar?- me pregunté en voz alta y baje corrigendo las escaleras, no estaba allí

-Julián- grita

-que??-me preguntó mi hijo que me miraba con expresión confundida

-y tu hermana??- se alzo de hombros

-no se- tome el teléfono y marque a casa de emily, contesto sam

-hola, soy bella, nos e donde esta Tamara la deje dormida y ahora no la encuentra-

-si, si ellos no saben nada-

-no se- lloriquee

-vale gracias- sam me había dicho que mandaría a la manada a buscarla por los alrededores y si sabia algo me avisaba, subí a mi coche sin decirle nada nadie solo tomando a Julián del brazo y sentándolo mi lado, al rato me di cuenta que venia con migo Edward. Mire por el retrovisor alice y jaspher venían tras nosotros, debía agradecer el gesto pero seria en otra ocasión, saque mi cabeza por la ventana y comencé a llamar a Tamara, pero no contesto

-la hueles?- le pregunte a Edward, negó con la cabeza, mi celular sonó 3 veces

-bella creo que sabemos donde esta, hay una sanguijuela aquí, es nueva creo, están por el bosque, Quil dijo que la olió cuando estaba por allí y también le llego el olor de un lobo por lo cual deben ser ellas, estábamos bien bella-me informo sam

-o sam-

-bella quédate en casa, nosotros lo arreglaremos-.

-como quieres que me quede en casa si mi hija esta en las manos de una asquerosa chupasangre- dije fuera de si, Edward me miro molesto y yo voltee la mirada no tenia tiempo, acelere y por primera vez conduje a la velocidad de un cullen, llegue al bosque y pedía Edward que rastrera el olor de mi hija, no tardo en dar con el, lo seguí, y allí estaba mi hija sentada en el pasto, mientras ¿tanya? Estaba sentada en una árbol mirándola, la mire y ella me miro

-tardaste mas de lo pensado- me sonrió mientras saltaba justo a mí lado

-Tamara ven- le dije a mí niña y esta camino hacia mi, pero tanya fue mas rápida y la tomo por la cintura

-déjala- le dije con la voz quebrada

-no eres tan valiente sin tu pequeña lobita verdad??-

-dásela tanya- le gruño Edward

-o vamos ed, es solo un juego- luego acerco lentamente una de sus manos a la mejilla de mi hija y entero una de sus uñas en ella, me lancé encima pero me esquivo con facilidad, Edward hizo lo mismo sin embargo la chica se movía mas rápido era como si supiera los movimientos que arriamos, alice y jaspher se unieron a nosotros, sin embargo tanya tomo a mi hija y encamino su dentadura a su bracito izquierdo

-alguien se mueve y la nena termina su tiempo en este mundo- mi niña había comenzado a llorar y yo mas sentía impotente, entonces algo paso, aproximadamente unos 15 lobos saltaron rodiando a tanya, la mujer se fue para atars intentado escapar, peor no se lo permitieron, la lanzaron una esquina y comenzaron a descuartizarla, mire hacia donde estaba mi hija y lo encontré un lobo de pelo rojizo, la traía en el hocico, sin lastimarla claro esta pero algo en el me recordó a Jacob, su color de piel y esos ojos, le mire, sin embargo el no me miro a mi, deje ala niña a mis pies y dio media vuelta mientras saltaba y se perdía entre los árboles, le mire sin comprender, acaso ese era Jacob?? O era mi imaginación, acaso solo era un juego de alguien a quien le gusta verme sufrir. Tome a niña en brazos y camine hacia los cullen

-vamos bella- me dijo Edward a la ves que me abrasaba y llevaba hacia la camioneta

-debo agradecerles yo- no complete

-les agradecerás después- me dijo alice – ahora es peligroso, dega que se ocupen de ella- asentí y abrase aun mas a mis hijos, Tamara no había abierto la boca desde que la había encontrado de nuevo y Julián al contrario no paraba de hacer preguntas

o00oo00oo0o0o0

**_wo0o0la_**

**_jiji los e también fue corto pero digan que escribí algo mas pensaba en dejarlo gustó cuando entra el lobo de cabello rojizo, a si su pregunta es si es Jacob, me temo decirles que no lo sabrán (((no por ahora)))jiji si pz creo que Tamara heredo eso de "un imán al peligro" bueno me voy y por cierto dejen RR un pista para que sepan que onda con los capiz siguientes_**

**_recuerdan drácula "Te amo demasiado como para condenarte" zolo píenselo._**


	18. Jake te extraño

-por que ella mujer se llevo a Tami?- preguntaba Julián por décima ves en un minuto

-bebe tienes que esperar un momento para que escuches una respuesta a tu pregunta-

-ah- me había dicho- por que esa mujer se llevo a Tami?

-negué

-no se-

-pero-.

-no se- le dije y el se voltio, no podía dejar de pensar si era Jacob, si era el, pero entonces por que me habrían echo creer que había muerto, se había artado de mi y me había dejado, pero por que dejo a sus hijos, además yo escuche el soque, yo estuve allí cuando enteramos a mi Jacob, yo vi como emily lloraba y como la manada estaba seria, por que, por que, tal ves solo era una ilusión de mi estupida mente, para ahora que todo paresia estar bien volviera a derrumbarse en un pestañeo

-bella te sientes bien??- pregunto Edward, negué

-que tienes?- preguntó – quisiera poder oír lo que piensas-

-no es nada, solo me preguntaba por que tanya hizo lo que hizo- ok bella eres una mentirosa profesional, se dará cuenta, dios por que le mentiste

-no te preocupes por eso amor- beso mi frente, wua se lo había creído, era tan lindo, peor aun así no podía dejar de pensar en mi esposo, no sabia estaba confundida necesitaba saber, pero no podía pensar con claridad, pensé en preguntarle a sam, pero sabia bien que si no me lo dijo antes no me lo diría ahora, no se si es Jacob, no se si soberbio y quiso dejarme no se nada y odio sentir esta incertidumbre

-mami- dijo la dulce voz de Tamara

-si nena- negó

-nada- le sonríe

-que pasa?, puedes decirme lo que sea-

-tu amabas a papi??- pregunto y yo me quede callada unos momentos

-por supuesto que le quería por que la pregunta bebe- dije sin ocupar el termino amaba

-naa mas- se voltio y miro por la ventana, no sabia si eran solo incidencias pero mis hijos jamás me habían preguntado algo así en especial Tamara le dolía mucho

Extraño el calor de su abrazos, esa tempera suya, la luz de su mirada y el brillo de su sonrisa.

Extraño un "TE QUIERO", antes de dormir, hay Jake extraño tantas cosas

Extraño los besos en al frente que me dabas, las noches que pasábamos, y los sonrisas que me dabas, te extraño Jacob, pero hoy solo me quedan Tamara y Julián, nuestros hijos, hijos de nuestro amor, hoy se ha convertido en la única razón de mi existir.

Mi razón para vivir, para no perderme entre la nada...mi excusa para sonreír, y para saber que aún sí puedo ser feliz quizá nos encontremos una vez más, en el otro mundo o en este ahora no estoy tan segura solos e que donde sea que nos encontremos, juntos volvamos a ver atardecer, al abrigo de un cálido abrazo, y quizá también entonces nos juremos ese amor eterno ...el destino todavía nos debe algo, no sabría decir que, pero fue injusto la manera en que te arrebataron de mi, de tu familia, pero enserio estas muerto??o simplemente te hartaste de mi y te fuiste.

te juro que "TE AMO" con todas mis fuerzas, y hoy sí te lo digo consciente de lo que ello significa. Para bien o para mal, creo que somos almas gemelas, pero sobretodo, porque TE NECESITO más de lo que nunca nadie pudo imaginar. Sin embargó a Edward lo amo con toda el alma, se que no es justificación pero no puedo estar sin el, le necesito incluso tal ves mas de lo que te necesito a ti. No lo comprendo te amo pero también a el, mira hablando sola, como si aun estuvieras vivo cuando en realidad moriste hace tan poco, pero por que mi mente juega de esta manera con migo.

Perdóname si no me atreví a decírtelo cuando aun estabas vivo, perdón por no decirte jamás un te amo, pero se me quebrarían las palabras, y nunca me llegarías a entender. Sabes que contigo no podía mentirte .te fuiste y asolaste mi alma...te llevaste mi vida contigo, y me duele hacer el esfuerzo de vivir...me duele a muerte sin ti. Quizá me creas, quizás no...lo único que sé, es que sólo soy capaz de hablarte así .VUELVE, POR FAVOR...TE AMO DE VERDAD...si hubiese una manera de que regresaras....

-bella, bella por que lloras- pregunto la voz de Edward, me abrase a el y baje del coche, hacia la recamara seguramente a llorar de nuevo durante toda la noche, en silencio, por que las cosas se complicaban ahora, entonses ese lobo, que vi era Jacob o solo era mi imaginación?

o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

wo0o0la

ya había tardado en subir no es así

bueno que les gusto,??? Que les pareció?

Bueno dejen RR, son mi razón para continuar

y ustedez k cren es Jacob o solo soy yop k kiero hacer sufrir a Bella??


	19. soñando ¿con mi vida?

Edward no pregunto nada, me dejo estar en paz con migo misma, con mis pensamientos, sola…sola.-….sola….esas palabras seguían en mi cabeza, no podía sacarlas, estaba sola, sola, y mucho y mi único motivo para vivir son mis dos pequeños hijos, pero si no estuviertan ellos seria seguro que yo tampoco estuviera en este mundo… me siento triste, cansada, confundida, llore asta que las lagrimas se me acabaron y entonces me quede dormida, sin embargo a la mañana siguiente desperté con grandes ojeras que fácilmente podían haberme confundido con un vampiro, es que no pude dormir con facilidad, toda la noche soñé con Jacob, con Edward, era un sueño bastante extraño, estaba en una casa desconocida para mi, no había nadie estaba sola pero escuchaba a Tamara gritar, corría hacia el jardín y entonces allí estaba Jacob con ella, la abrasaba, gustó cuando me acercaba ambos se convertían en dos grandes lobos, Jacob con su pelo marrón aunque un poco mas oscuro y Tamara con el pelaje café, por el miedo me alegaba y tropezaba, entonces una extraña niebla cubría todo y no veía nada, aun escuchaba a Tamara llorar sin embargo no sabia donde estaba, entonces oía a Julián llamándome, "mama" repetía una y otra ves, yo me levantaba con las fuerzas que me quedaban y trataba de encontrarle a ciegas, entonces caía pero no alguien me había detenido, era Edward, me abrasaba a el y luego le miraba sus ojos eran demasiados rojos,. Tanto que me alejaba de el al instante, le miraba y el se lanzaba enzima de mi y entonces yo caía en una especie de precipicio, caía y caía pero jamás acababa..yo un escuchaba a mis hijos llamarme, en ese momento, Edward me tendía la mano, pero Edward de ojos dorados, pero Jacob también estaba allí, no sabia que hacer a quien elegir por lo cual simplemente me dejaba caer..y caer…

y entonces sentí un golpe demasiado fuerte y desperté…..había caído de la cama, me sobe ligeramente la columba y me levante

-Bella, Bella estas bien?- pregunto la voz de Edward detrás de la puerta,

-si, bien- abrí con cuidado y el me sonrió

-lo lamento, es que……es que estaba…ocupado- dijo engañando, asta ese momento me di cuenta que no me miraba directo a los ojos, levante su barbilla y el se alego y cero los ojos sosteniendo el puente de su nariz.

-Edward- le llame y coloque mi mano en su pecho, entonces abrió los ojos, estaban rojos, no el rojo espeluznante que vi en mi sueño, sino el rojo que ahora se había

vuelto tan común en esta casa

-Edward- le llamo Rosalie y luego me miro, ella no había "comido" solo Edward este asintió y se fue con ella, me quede confundida

-vamos bella- dijo la voz de Emmet detrás de mi

-y mis hijos?- pregunte, negó

-Alice esta vistiendo a la niña ya sabe como es y el chico con Carlisle en su oficina-

-gracias Emmet-

y entonces sentí un golpe demasiado fuerte y desperté…..había caído de la cama, me sobe ligeramente la Columba y me levante

-bella, bella estas bien?- pregunto la voz de Edward detrás de la puerta,

-si, bien- abrí con cuidado y el me sonrió

-lo lamento, es que……es que estaba…ocupado- dijo engañando, asta ese momento me di cuenta que no me miraba directo a los ojos, levante su barbilla y el se alego y cero los ojos sosteniendo el puente de su nariz.

-Edward- le llame y coloque mi mano en su pecho, entonces abrió los ojos, estaban rojos, no el rojo espeluznante que vi en mi sueño, sino el rojo que ahora se había

vuelto tan común en esta casa

-Edward- le llamo Rosalie y luego me miro, ella no había "comido" solo Edward este asintió y se fue con ella, me quede confundida

-vamos bella- dijo la voz de Emmet detrás de mi

-y mis hijos?- pregunte, negó

-alice esta vistiendo a la niña ya sabe como es y el chico con Carlisle en su oficina-

-gracias Emmet-

-ven vamos, debes alimentarte- asentí

-los niños ya comieron esme preparo algo, así que ven ahora te toca a ti- paso uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mis hombros y camino junto a mí, me senté y comí despacio

-Emmet?- pregunte, este se había sentado frente a mi ,me hizo una seña indicándome que me escuchaba

-viste a ese lobo, que me entrego a Tamara??- negó

-que lobo bella?-

-el de pelaje…no sabes que olvídalo- sonreí o almenos lo intente, termine de comer y subí a ver a mis hijos, primero fui a ver a Julián, estaba entretenido con un rompecabezas, sonreí y seré la puerta sin molestarle, luego fui con Tamara, estaba con un lindo vestido color negro y un chalequito blanco, también tenia una diadema y zapatitos de charol, sonreí y saque mi celular para tomarle una foto luego mire a alice

-o vamos Bella, se ve hermosa, no lo crees?-asentí

-Alice, son niños…niños humanos, deben dormir-

-pero no fue naa- un grito se escucho detrás de nosotras había sido Julián estaba segura. Salí corriendo y lo que encontré enseguida; había caído por las escaleras sin embargo ahora Edward lo tenia en brazos

-Ho, lo siento tanto Bella, no lo vi, me perdonas si- pidió alice, no conteste baje a ver a Julián, le abrase y entonces Edward se puso tenso le mire, allí estaba, tenia sangre en la rodilla, era una insignificante gota, no creo que antes hubiera sido un gran problema para ellos, pero supongo que ahora si, les mire sus ojos se volvieron un rojo extraño, uno que solo e visto una ves y no me agradado, la ves que lo note en los ojos de James….

O0o0o0o0oo0o00oo00o

Wo0o0la, jejeje supongo la serie de maldiciones que me an de estar diciendo mentalmente hehehehe, pues que creen que pase, los cullen se controlaran???o se lanzaran por el pequeño e indefenso niño???? Hehe pues ya lo verán….buenoo0 dejen RR, y perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero0 estaba por irme a extraordinario en ciencias y pues ni modos tuve que ponerme al corriente con todo hehehehe, pero0 ya estoy de vuelta…así k espero0 escribir varios capiz en este fin y ustedes ya saben van leyendo a su ritmo va?? Bueno0o0 se me cuidan mucho y como dije dejen RR,


	20. Soy como papa

Mire a Carlisle con preocupación esperando que el mantuviera la compostura; como aquella ves con migo y Jasper sin embargo no lo hizo su mirada estaba puesta en mi hijo.

Rosalie relamió sus labios al momento que se acercaba, no podía correr, no podía hacer nada estaban rodeándome y todos tenían" hambre". Rosalí dio un paso hacia nosotros moví a Julián y intente pararme sin embargo Rosali tomo una de mis manos y me empujo hacia donde se encontraba Edward, mire a Julián e intente regresar pero lo que sucedió en es momento me dejo sin habla, Tamara había corrido gusto donde estaba Julián y había entrado en fase, ahora ya no era una niña era un pequeño lobo no mayor a un metro de pelaje blanco y ojos grises, gruño hacia Rosalie y se aventó hacia ella empujándola, supongo que esta estaba desprevenida de otro forma no veía como lo había logrado, los Cullen parecieron reaccionar y tomaron Rosalie mientras Carlisle levantaba Julián que en este momento lloraba; Carlisle me señalo para que le acompañara, a si lo hice mirando aun a Tamara que en ese momento volvía a convertirse en mi niña, la dulce niña, una bebe, como podía convertirse en esto tan pronto, yo lo había provocado me sentía culpable, se suponía que siendo su madre debía ver por su bienestar. Comencé a sollozar en silencio y camine detrás de Carlisle llegamos a su despacho y recostó a Julián en el sillón, limpio la herida y coloco una gasa sus movimientos eran rápidos sin embargó me di cuenta de que estaba respirando cosa que se me hizo irresponsable y extraña ya que por que no simplemente dejaba de respirar para no torturarse de aquella manera, entonces la respuesta llego a mi mente por que el quiere torturarse de esa manera me dije, creo que en cierto modo carlisle era algo masoquista pero también recordé el motivo del por que se había vuelto vegetariano entonces simplemente suspire así eran de raros los Cullen..

Entonces me miro, no digo palabra alguna solo se me quedo mirando, observe sus ojos eran de un rojo extraño un rojo que no sabría como explicar. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y el retiro la suya

-Lo lamento- dijo a lo que negué

-No fue su culpa, son…son cosas que pasan- dije mirando a Julián que ahora miraba interesado los cuadros

-Aun así, creo que debimos haber actuadote otra manera, no comprendo la actitud de Rosalie tal vez, lo lamento- negué

- Lo bueno es que Julián esta bien- dije mirando esta vez a Tamara que estaba recostada en el sillón con el cabello tapándole al cara

-Creo que mejor los dejo solos, voy a hablar con los demás- asentí.

Me senté junto con Tamara y la moví un poco

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte quitándole el cabello de la cara

-Soy como papa- dijo al fin

-Si cariño, pero no te preocupes no es malo, es muy bueno, eres muy especial, tan especial como tu padre y tu hermano- ella sollozo

-No quiero ser especial- la abrase

-Podemos ir con tío Sam-asentí

-Claro que si bebe- dije sonriente – vamos ahora mismo- ella sonrió un poco, llame a Julián y fui por los suéteres luego me dirigí escaleras abajo no había nadie mas que Emmet el me miro con expresión de pena

-¿Te vas?- pregunto

-Voy a ver a Sam, no tardo- el asintió sorprendido

-Necesitas un coche-dijo murmurando pero lo suficientemente alto para que el escuchara, me tendió unas llaves

-Lleva el de Rosalie, seguro no le molestara- sonreí y asentí, camine hacia afuera de la casa y entonces me volví

.-Ah y Emmet- dije sabiendo que me escuchaba – dile que no la culpo- subí al auto una ves que acomode a mis hijos en el asiento trasero y me encamine a casa.

Emily como de costumbre me recibió muy sonriente pero cuando le dije que Tamara había entrado en fase llamo a Sam

-Hola Bella- sonrió – Chicos- sonrió como gesto de saludo-¿Que sucede?- esto ultimo me lo pregunto a mi

-Tío- dijo Tamara abrasándole y diciendo algo en su oído, Sam se sorprendió un poco luego me miro y después a Julián luego sonrió

-Así que eres como nosotros al fin y al cabo- Tamara sonrió un poco

-Bella podemos hablar afuera- asentí, fuimos hacia el jardín dejando a los niños solos

-Que sucedió Bella- no sabía si contarle lo que estaba sucediendo ya que sabia que se molestaría pero y si no lo hacia, por el bien de Tamara mejor decía todo

-Bueno Julián se lastimo comenzó a sangrar, y bueno los Cullen…Tamara se asusto supongo que fue su mecanismo de defensa la que hizo que se convirtiera, bien no lo se- me quede callada esperando que digiera algo

-¿Ellos quisieron tacarles?- pregunto entre dientes

-No- conteste enseguida- Ellos simplemente se quedaron quietos sin embargo no lo se Tamara salto enfrente de Julián como para protegerle- Dije mintiendo lo mejor que podía Sam analizo mis palabras

-Bien supongo que ahora que Tamara a comenzado, Julián no tardara en seguirle- suspire

-Son apenas unos niños-

-Niños o no, son licántropos bella, deben ser educados y tratados como lo que son- dijo luego coloco una mano en mis hombros

-Pero..-apenas murmure

-Bella, necesito que los niños almenos Tamara se queden esta noche aquí, necesito saber que les esta ocurriendo y que va a pasar, no me permitiré dejarte ir con ellos sabiendo que corren peligro, si no aprenden a controlar su instinto por decirlo de alguna manera es peligroso que convivan con- hizo una pequeña pausa- con tigo sobre todo Bella- asentí un poco

- ¿Quieres que me quede?- pregunto el negó

-no Bella, ven mañana ellos seguirán aquí para cuando despiertes- asentí un poco

- Esta bien- dije resignada, confinaba ciegamente en Sam y Emily eran como los abuelos de mis hijos en cierto modo. Los apreciaba demasiado por todo lo que habían echo por Jacob y por mi; así que acepte resinada –cuídales bien Sam- el asintió

-Claro que si Bella, veras que es lo mejor- sonrió – El estará encantado de verlos- musite en murmullo

-¿El?, el ¿Quien?- pregunte

- ¿El? Quise decir emily ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta tener a los pequeños en casa, cuando sepan que pasaran aquí la noche se volverá loca- sonreí, entre a la casa y mire a los niños sonrientes conversando con Emily

-Niños vengan aca- dije extendiendo mis brazos e hincándome en el piso ambos se acercaron mientras les abrasaba

-Se quedaran esta noche aquí con tío Sam y tía Emily mañana vendré a verles ¿si?-ambos asintieron – Denle un abraso a su madre y no se duerman tarde- dije sonriente ambos me abrasaron y me sonrieron

- Te quiero mucho mama- dijo Tamara abrasándome

-Yo la quiero aun mas que tu- dijo Julián sonriente y abrasándome mordí mi labio inferior para evitar reírme y salí de la casa, no sin antes repetirle a Emily sobre como tratarles y lo que necesitaban y mi numero, ella solo sonreía

- Bella aquí tenemos todo recuerda que no es la primera ves que los niños se quedan aquí- bien eso era cierto cuando Jacob y yo queríamos algo de tiempo "solos", pedíamos a Emily y Sam que cuidaran de los niños así que prácticamente aquella casa era su segundo hogar pero ahora esto era diferente, demasiado diferente por que ahora mis hijos eran diferentes. Sollocé no sabia que hacer ahora que iba a ocurrir, que tendría que hacer, alegarme de los Cullen ahora que todo con Edward volvía a la normalidad, o regresar a donde vivíamos antes, o quizás mudarme cerca de donde viven Sam y Emily así me sentiría mas apoyada. Maldita sea la hora en que Jacob decidió morirse esto fue acompañado de una serie de sollozos y una risa amarga. Subí al coche y llegue asta la casa de los Cullen, estacione el auto y me recargue en la puerta una ves afuera comencé a sollozar de nuevo y asta ese momento no me di cuenta de que llovía, mis lagrimas se mezclaban con el agua de la lluvia sentía, fría, humedad, dolor, sufrimiento y algo de incertidumbre pero había lago mas ¿soledad?

00000000000000000000000000000

wo0o0la no deje abandonado el fin y si sigo viva, PERDON por no haber subido el fic antes pero es que andaba algo preocupada por unos amigos que tienen la pta influenza bubu. Así k la inspiración no llegaba pero ya estoy de nuevo aki actualizando y si también se que el capi esta algo corto pero subiré apenas tenga tiempo iia tengo los dos siguientes capítulos escritos así que espero actualizar entre el domingo y el martes.

Un bexote de su Cullen preferido. Seguir leyendo.


	21. Una penitencia a la acción cometida

_Todos los personajes perteneciesen a meyer solamente la historia sale de mi cabecita lokaa…_

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que estaba empapada, mi labio inferior temblaba ligeramente y la lluvia se mezclaba con mis lagrimas sin embargo no me importo me senté en el pavimentó y seguí sollozando; en una forma yo había provocado esto se supone que una madre siempre ve por el bien de sus hijos y yo simplemente vi por el mío, por lo que yo quería hacer, sin importarme nada. Entonces sentí unos pequeños brazos radiándome no necesite voltearme para darme cuenta de quien era, su temperatura era fría como el hielo, sus brazos se sentían frágiles pero sabia que poseían mas fuerza que cualquier humano común

-Alice- murmure mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos ella pareció tensarse sin embargo no me alego solloce abrasada a ella, no dijo nada simplemente dejo que me desahogara entonces comencé a temblar a causa del frió

-Vamos a dentro- me dijo asentí siendo ayudada por ella para levantarme camine aun sollozando sentía a Alice distinta pero no sabia que era lo que le sucedía

-Alice- murmure ella me miro con una expresión de disculpa y vi en sus ojos el color granate el color que tanto temía suspire ellos tenían hambre, camine a su lado un poco mas lejos para no molestarle entre a la casa Rosalie estaba en la sala siendo abrasada pro Emmet, Jasper paresia estar en un dilema interno Edward estaba en el piano pasaba sus dedos alrededor de el sin embargo no tocaba

-Bella- sonrió y me tomo en brazos para luego alegarse un poco sus ojos eran negros almenos el ya había casado lo mas seguro aunque a gustar por el color de sus ojos aun tenia hambre

-Pensé que no vendrías- suspire y negué

-Mírate estas mojada ¿que sucedió?- negué de nuevo

-Vamos arriba- asentí, mire la resto de los chicos rosalie bajo la mirada apenada y yo solo negué de nuevo, subí las escaleras que esta ves se me hicieron mas largas que de costumbre entramos al cuarto de Edward

-Ve a ducharte- me dijo camine hacia el cuarto de baño y comencé a desvestirme cuando escuche su vos detrás de la puerta

-Pensaste en no volver…. ¿verdad?- me dijo, suspire

-Si- dije luego de un suspiro.

-¿Por que regresaste?-

-No lo se- dije sinceramente

-Eres muy buena Bella, por hacer esto, por no dejarme después de todo-

-¿buena?- pregunte yo con una risa despectiva- Es otra forma de decir que soy estupida- dije en murmullo pero era seguro de que había escuchado, no volvía a decir nada cuando salí allí estaba recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados parecía como si durmiera pero yo sabia que eso era imposible

-¿Que te dijo sam?- pregunto suspire-¿Donde están?-

-Se quedaron con ellos – el abrió los ojos sorprendido – Por esta noche- dije para aclarar-Sam supone que como ya comenzó Tamara no tardara en seguirle Julián.-hice una pequeña pausa- algunos síntomas se presentaran ahora y después de eso la trasformación estará completa por lo cual tienen que estar con Sam por ahora…- suspire- el es en el único en quien puedo confiar ahora- solloce

-¿Que piensas hacer después de eso?- pregunto a lo que yo negué

-No lo se Edward- el me tomo por la cintura y acaricio mi mejilla

- Tendrás que irte cierto- asentí sollozando

-Es la única manera ellos- el me abraso

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo mientras depositaba tiernos besos en mi cabello – Te entiendo, todos lo entenderán- me voltee y le bese

-Eh..- dijo una vos a nuestras espaldas- siento interrumpir Esme dice que si quieres cenar Bella- asentí un poco

-gracias Jas- me fije en el su mirada solo indicaba algo tenia hambree salio de la habitación casi enseguida

-¿No hay ido a casar cierto?- Edward negó

-¿Por que?- el suspiro y me abraso de nuevo

-Carlisle lo prohibió- me reí de eso y me voltee para mirarle

-Como que lo prohibió – el me miro

-Lo conoces. Se dedico a ser doctor sabiendo que esto era horrible dado a su condición – asentí débilmente

-El bueno…- bajo la mirada estaba segura de que si el pudiera sonrojarse lo hubiera echo – Después de lo que paso esta mañana el- Edward me miro unos momentos y luego volvió a negar – El prohibió salir a cazar, nadie puedo hacerlo, no asta mañana- le mire

-Pero eso debe estar matándoles- dije y el asintió para luego sonreírme

-Una penitencia a lo cometido- le sonreí un poco y coloque mi mano en su mejilla cero los ojos

-¿Te molesta?- pregunte el sonrió

- Claro que no- me beso fue un beso corto como la anterior ahora sabia por que sus besos eran diferentes ahora

-Vamos debes alimentarte- asentí sonriendo un poco me tomo por la mano y bajamos hacia el comedor los cullen estaba allí parecía que veían televisión

-Bella- dijo Esme sonriente me prepare para recibir el abraso de Esme ya que paresia que se iba a acercar pero se detuvo a medio camino y movió levemente la nariz, de acuerdo ella tampoco había cazado

-Ven a sentarte- dijo así lo hice, Edward se sentó a mi lado, mire como sostenía el puente de su nariz, le miro negué levemente

-No tienes por que hacerlo – le dije – No si no quieres- el me sonrió

- Por supuesto que quiero Bella- sonreí y comencé a comer sentí unos pequeños brazos radiándome por atrás voltee a ver quien era y me encontré con unos ojos negros carbón era Alice, me extrañe de que sus ojos no fueran rojos tal ves y solo tal ves comenzaban a controlar su sed

- ¿Como estas?- me preguntó mientras se separaba y sentaba enfrente de mi, sonreí

-¿tu como estas?- ella sonrió y me miro y luego mi comida y luego sonrió

-hambrienta.- me tense un momento pero luego recordé que era Alice por lo cual simplemente deje escapar un suspiro

.- Lo lamento, yo- alice paresia apenada

-No te preocupes- le dije -¿Gustas?- le pregunte mientras levantaba mi tenedor con espagueti hacia ella, esta rió con aquella risa tan suya aquella musical melodía y sonrió

-Tonta Bella- dijo Edward riendo un poco y besando mis labios

-¿Que enserio no quieren?- dije y ambos sonrieron

-Come- me dijo mi ángel, así lo hice ninguno hablo paresia que compartían una pequeña charla ya que alice miraba fijamente a Edward y este de ves en cuando negaba o asentía en movimientos casi imperceptibles.

Termine de comer y mire a Edward

-Quieres ir arriba- asentí ligeramente el tomo mi mano entre la suya y me ayudo a parar luego se eso caminar mi lado justo cuando íbamos subiendo Rosalie iba bajando me miro y bajo la mirada, Edward me abraso con mas fuerza y yo le mire

-Hola Rosalie – ella subió la mirada hacia mi, no sabia si estaba asiendo lo correcto al hablarle, después de todo lo que había sucedido, pero perdone a Jasper y a Rosalie también lo aria si bien jamás olvidare aquellos acontecimientos pero se que la rubia no es mala simplemente perdió el control a todos nos pasa

-Discúlpame Bella- dijo ella le mire había arrepentimiento en sus ojos granate

-No te preocupes- le dije ella negó levemente

-Lo lamento enserio- dijo bajando la mirada

-Esta bien- dije Edward me galo a su lado

-Me das permiso rosalie- ella le miro y asintió mientras nos daba el paso subimos asta la habitación Edward y le mire

-¿Estas molesto?- le pregunte el me beso

-Jamás podría molestarme con tigo Bella- sonreí

-Con Rosalie—suspire- Estas molesto con Rosalie- el me miro y asintió

-No te molestes con ella- le dije- Ella, bueno ustedes… en fin yo no estoy molesta- le dije – Tu no te molesten con ella ¿si?- el me sonrió

-No lo entiendes bella-

- ¿Que?- pregunte sin saber a lo que se refería mi ángel,. Sabia que para ellos era difícil esta situación y bien ella había perdido el control ahora pero la otra ocasión fue jasper y también le puede pasar a Alice, Emmet, Esme o incluso Carlisle por que estaba molesto

-¿Por que estamos molestos entonces?-pregunte me miro y me abraso por atrás

-Por que ahora tus hijos son…bueno y eso ara que te alejes de nosotros- suspire

-Es tu hermana Edward- me beso

-¿y eso que?- dijo haciéndose el tonto

-¿como que eso que? Es tu hermana y yo..- me sonrió

-tú eres el amor de mi existencia-

_0oo00o0oo0o00oo0o00oo00o00o_

_wo0o0la …..lamento no haber actualizado prontooo y que el capi sea tan corto y algo simple …peroooo tengo una explicación. Verán mi compu se descompuso iia no quiso encender y el técnico no pudo venir asta el fin de semana por lo de la influenza u.u y se la llevo para arreglarla y la trajo asta hoy. Perooo se borraron todos mis archivos, tanto música, como imágenes y los capítulos que tenía ya escritos. Pero prometo actualizar pronto espero que ya no allá mas problemas con la compu…._

Un bexo. Y espero les allá gustado el capi.

Nessiiee…….wooola hahah siii los e estoy desquiciada no te preocupes muchos me lo dices anta mi madre (que madre tengo verdad?) bueno cierto bella ya esta veija hhaha pero hay muchas personas que salen con personas asta 20 años mayores que ellos. y ps bella y Edward son de esas parejas hhehe Y sii no s epor que peroo siempre me a aparecido que la familia cullen no es tan perfecta comos e dice también deben tener sus recaídas y pues aquiii estan hahaha. En fin muchas gracias por los consejos. Un bexote y sigue leyendooo sii

1ReNe……ahhaha siii iia actualice…..milagro verdad?? Hhee isge leyendo un bexo.

kainu45…..ñ.ñ muchas gracias sii ya estan mejor, estaban en el hospital peroo ahora iia están de nuevo en sus casas : ) muchas gracias por preocuparte. Y por seguir leyendo. Kisses.

peritha12….hhaha te diré? No te diré?? Hahha es k si te dijo ya sabrías lo que pasaría en la historia y ya no vas a querer leer. Así que no solo diré…que tus teorías no son del todo inciertas sin embargo aun falta algo….¿que será???

assenav1980…..hhahah siii ciertamente no lo quería decir pero si estoy a favor de los chuchos hahahaha. Un beso sigue leyendo y por favor ¡no me mates¡¡¡ siii no ¿Quién continua la historia???

darthmocy: hha ps como ves Edward no hico nada pero rosalie….

* * *

bueno les agradesco a todas als demas chikas y chicos que leen mi historial. Un beso y continuen leyendo.


End file.
